Playing With The Belgian
by playingwiththebelgian
Summary: On a camp with 13 teenagers ready to fight for the prize, drama is sure to happen. This will be one wild ride. The campers arrive in the campgrounds and meet their host. The first loser has been decided!
1. Ch 1, Pt 1: Meet The Campers

**Disclaimer -** I do not own Total Drama neither the concept of teens competing in a reality-show, throwing up, making drama, and almost dying in the process. Teletoon, Cartoon Network and Fresh TV do that. So yeah. No profit is being made through this story, although I would be a-okay if you decide to give some... ah, forget it. So yeah, do not try these stuff at home. It could be bad. For your health, you know.

**Note -** This story takes place in a "different reality" from TDI. Although the concept stays the same, no mention to any of the show's seasons or to its contestants will be made. This is also good, because it will avoid any spoilers if you didn't see all four seasons of the original show yet.

**Romantic Note -** Pairings? Well, my class, the evil place where the characters here are "based on", has a few of them. I won't break up any official pairings, if any appear on the show, but I might as well create some new ones. Don't worry, if you're from my class, and you think you would not be paired with a certain someone,or that you are generally acting OOC (out of character),chill for a second. The personalities of each contestant are being stretched to its extreme, and it's all in good fun. So don't beat me up after reading.

**Author's Note (don't worry, you can skip it) -** I'll probably make some song parodies here and there. I like doing those. So yeah.

**Rating Warning -** Those who enter, beware. There will be cursing (albeit not so much), mild sexual references, violence, throwing up, and some campers getting really messed up.

**Another Note - **This story takes place after TDRI, after Chris got bald and died by exploding twice.

**Yet Another Note - **This story is heavily inspired in **Kobold Necromancer's** _Total Drama Comeback _and _Total Drama Battlegrounds. _The idea of the duck and of the little titles on each Outhouse section come from there, so be sure to give the guy some praise!

_So without further ado, let's begin this!_

* * *

**Chapter 01 (Day 01, Part 1) - Thirteen's not an Unlucky Number**

* * *

A teenager - around 16 years old, wearing glasses, a common black shirt with the saying "Keep Moonwalking" and thick outdoor shorts - stood besides the entrance to a campground. He fixed his collar a little bit, and then looked at the camera, grinning wildly.

"Greetings and Salutations everyone!" He shouted, louder than expected. "I'm your host, That Belgian Dude-" Someone scoffs on the distance, and the host rolls his eyes "-or you can just call me Lucas, whatever."

He shruggs, and begins gesturing as he speaks. "Nevertheless - boy that's a nice word - let's get to business! Starting today, we'll have 13 contestants -all friends before-hand, and all the most awkward oddballs you've ever seen- competing for a hundred grand, right here, on Camp Kämp!" He stops, his smile gone from his face. "Seriously, who named this place?"

"Ah, forget it. Still, here, at this camp with a complete not creative name, they'll be facing deadly challenges, the dangers of the environment and of all the radioctive creatures that remain inside it, and the judgement of their so-called friends" He stops, before progressing. "Who will be more than willing to boot you off the game, if you are a threat, and if you stands between them and the prize."

"And I bet that all friendships and relations of the kind will dissolve quickly. Just wait, because they'll be at each other's throats in no time" He pauses and chuckles, thinking of all the rage and anger the game would create "Because, you see, unlike many of these sorts of contests - which I may add, we are not stealing any ideas from, and they don't even have a charismatic host such as this one -, we won't have the players split into two permanent teams"

"Instead, at the beginning of each challenge, we'll be changing the teams! So you can expect more drama, backstabbing, rivalries and such. All of the things that makes good TV! You can also expect the contestants to be at least twice on their toes trying not to make any mortal enemies, which, you know, could make them lose the game." He chuckles and begins grinning like a madman high on sweets.

"So, you CAN'T miss any SECOND of this show! You CAN'T miss on all the drama and humor and pain that will happen right before your eyes, and you CAN'T not watch and yell at the screen because someone is being dumb. Which will happen, a lot. Trust me. So, yes, keep watching otherwise I get less money! And also, you'd miss out on the most exciting contest EVER!"

"YOU BETTER GET READY FOR"

_"PLAYING"_

_"WITH"_

_"THE BELGIAN!"_

Someone yells from afar "That's not the name of the show!" The host just smirks.

_(The Theme Song plays, and we're set)_

* * *

"And what is a good reality-show without walking freaks as players? Let's meet the contestants!" The camera pans over to a old and rusty yellow bus on the road, a few miles away, moving towards where the host was. **[1]**

"First off, we have Douglas" As if on cue, a short brunette boy, also wearing glasses, popped his head out of the window, from inside the bus.

A bit oblivious from what is going on, but still startled by his name being called, he doesn't notice the host, just hearing his voice.

"What?" Douglas complains, irked.

"As you'll see in his stay here, he is rather smart, and he has some anger management issues"

The brunette contestant overhears this, and begins to get angry. "I do not have any issues!"

"And he just gave you a little preview"

"SHUT UP" He stops for a while and realizes he has no clue to who he's talking to "Whoever's saying that."

"Anyway" The host clears his throat "Moving along, we have Diogo!"

The cameras cut to the inside of the bus. A black guy, with curly hair and a bit taller than Douglas, pats his friend's back.

"Relax, dude, it's a Reality-Show, you better be prepared to those kinds of things"

"Whatever, I don't even know, or care, why I came here." Douglas said, sarcastically, turning his face away from Diogo

"The money?" He rubs his temple, confused "Staying with your friends? Getting famous?" He throws his hands in the air, perplexed

"If it's not any of those, then I'm lost." Douglas face-palms in response.

"That would be the cue for you to leave me alone, then" The Smart kid answers, annoyed. Diogo backs off a bit "Damn, you need to chill a bit, dude."

The host taps his foots, impatient "Yeah, whatever. That is Diogo, a bit oblivious, but he is sure to make this a wild ride during his stay here at Camp... Kämp"

He gags a bit "Seriously, who picked that name? Wasn't there anything better?" Lucas groans a bit. The camera goes back to the inside of the bus.

Another teenager, this one way more laid back, white, with brown-to-blonde hair -pointed towards the sky-, pops out besides Diogo.

"Yeah, sure, Diogo is gonna make this a wild ride, by cheating, because that's what his kind usually does." He chuckles a bit. "Oh, these black people..." He shakes his head, disapprovingly.

Diogo gets a bit angry, but shruggs it off "Yeah, whatever dude, you can tell your racist jokes as much as you want, even though I know you don't actually mean what you're saying, but I'm not the one giving a bad first impression on national television."

"Actually, international" Douglas interfered. The third contestant stares blankly for a while, gets nervous, but shruggs it off quickly.

"Meh, whatever. You guys are weird" And storms off to the front of the bus.

"Yeah, that was some entrance" That Belgian Du- I mean, Lucas remarks "That was Aécio, by the way, he likes to annoy Diogo with these jokes, as well as.."

He pauses and strokes his chin "Probably everyone else... we expect a lot from him this season, even if it's just to screw-up badly at the challenges."

"I heard you!" Aécio screams from the bus. A loud and clear "Nobody Cares" was his response, althought it wasn't from the host.

A larger figure, and by that I mean literally, so you can infer he was a bit fat, with curly hair, stood next to him. "That's right" The figure continues "Nobody cares!"

Some people would have expected Aécio to get offended by that, but he just smirked. "You know what I'm hearing right now? I'm hearing someone crying over the fact that this someone wasn't introduced yet, while I was introduced second."

Douglas began to say, matter-o-factly "Third, actua-" Then he glanced at Diogo, figured it out it was another lame joke "-yeah, nevermind."

Back to the argument, the larger figure didn't seem to be affected, though. "Yeah, and if I'm introduced now, I'll be third, which you know, is bigger than SECOND! Take that, bitch!"

He begins faking movements from the stereotypical black girls on those American TV shows, although not quite doing a good job.

"Oh, yeah, third is bigger than second, just like you are bigger than me! BURN!" Aécio joins with the fake movements.

"Oh, you did not just say that, you" He waves his pinky finger, also 'acting'. He rolls up his sleeves. "Well you know what," He cracks his knuckles, head, and jaw, everyone surprised by how he did the last one. "-'yo momma is SO FAT tha-"

"ENOUGH" Douglas screamed, and everyone in there stared at him "Goddamit you guys, I'm trying not to kill myself here, but you guys aren't helping with my case."

"Are you secretly some sort of an emo?" Diogo asked, Douglas pushed him away, angry.

"And that's my friends, is Nicollas. He is a gamer, and he is known to joke a lot." The host addresses the larger figure, which finally has a name.

"He's also likely to make a lot of references to memes, so you may either love him or hate him completely, wanting to murder him after the contest."

"Okay..." Nicollas glanced over at Douglas, a bit confused "Why do you want to kill yourself?"

"You won't stop talking about random shit, darn it." He crosses his arms "I'm very tired, I wanna sleep, and I had to spend 2 hours sitting next to a freak - which may as well have reduced my IQ - because I lost at rock-paper-scissors!"

Brief pause, before he looks at Nicollas and adds "And I still don't think your "Nuclear Blast" should have counted."

The big guy just shruggs it off. "Hey, it's not my fault this bus only has 13 seats, with 4 duos and the 5 seats on the back. And don't blame me, you still could have used Chuck Norris to win, silly filly" Douglas, still a bit revolted, raises an eyebrow at the last statement.

"Yeah, I guess. Sorry for being harsh." Douglas rolled his eyes, faking an apology "Anyway, can we move on?"

"We probably should" The host agreed. A very annoyed "Where are you?" could be heard from the bus.

The host smirked "And now, for our fifth contestant, who was sitting next to Douglas for two hours, before Douglas got mad and threw him away, we have-"

"ME!" The new face interrupts the host "That's right! And I'm in it to win it!" He begins to strut oddly around the bus, with a sly grin (which looked dumb)

"You can't stop me, and you know it" He points at the other contestants, who looked rather unpleased "I got me some mad skills-"

"Probably restricted to one or two computer games" Nicollas added, quickly

"-and everyone might as well give up! Or not, if they want to spend some time with me until they get the boot." The new figure finished, looking pumped, and slightly tired.

The host was angry, because he was interrupted, and hollered, rolling his eyes

"Well, no one gives a damn! And you just made a fool out of yourself on TV! And you got every single other contestant mad at you before the contest even started! YOU'RE RIGHT! YOU GOT SOME MAD SKILLS!"

A few people were taken aback by this, especially the new contestant, who fell right in his butt.

"Woah, harsh words, dude." He commented, rather depressed

"You're the one who interrupted me anyway. You should know better not to do that" Lucas buffed, crossing his arms.

"Anyway, that's Guilherme, he's a bit stupid, he's one year behind everyone at school, he's gonna annoy you to hell talking about DOTA and you can bet he's gonna suffer here, because, yes, I CAN carry a grudge because of petty things."

Guilherme seemed pretty affected by that, and swallowed in fear.

The host giggles impishly "I'm just kidding, dude, I'm not mad at you! That's only strike one!" He slaps his knees before laughing a bit more.

The Dota Dude chuckles, uncomfortable "That's nice to hear" He then realizes something, and is thunderstruck "Wait, strike one what?"

Lucas facepalms but regains his composture "And for male contestant number 6, we have our PokeFan, the guy who's all about games and such, he's the true GameBoy Boy, although he does plays other stuff too, so let's hear a few cheers for Rodrigo Queiroz!"

No cheers were heard, but Rodrigo, inside of the bus, waved randomly in response. He didn't know who called him, as he was too focused playing with his Gameboy, and taking care of his bag, which had a lot of cables and CDs sticking out of it.

"Just a few more steps..." He seemed nervous and began to sweat

"Okay, here we are. So I teleport here." Suddenly his worries become reliefs, and a huge grin forms in his face.

"I DID IT!" He jumps in the air, yelling. A very startled other figure falls from the seat right next to him and exclaims

"Did I miss the train?" Rodrigo chuckles, and after the ruckus done, he sits again. He has a big smirk on his face.

"That was awesome! Mew, you are MINE!"

The other figure, which had just finished to get up from the fall, questioned him. "Oh, that's the reason for such happiness? Nice, neat-o. You gotta teach me that later."

"I can teach you now, we're still a bit far from the Camp"

"Meh, if so, I wanna sleep again" He falls down on his chair and is quick to, you know, sleep again. He begins to snore a bit loudly.

"Well," The host smirked "and that was our last boy of the show, Pedro Felipe, known to play the guitar and to sleep, but mostly sleep."

He crosses his arms. "And that's the last of the boys. Let's meet the girls, shall we?"

The camera pans to a blond-haired girl, playing Temple Run. She is silent, so the host makes a remark "And here we have Ana, isn't it great that she's calm, and such, after the ruckus made by the boys?"

She raises her head, looks around, trying to see who's talking to her, and tilts her head, confused. "Yeah? I don't know, I for one can be civilized" And she went right back to playing with the iPhone.

Another girl, next to her, cheered sarcastically "You go girl". A very raspy "Thank you" was the answer, and the other girl couldn't understand if that was sarcasm, or if Ana was just a tad oblivious...

...

She chose to go with the latter. "So, you're focused a lot on this game... huh?"

"Yeah, better focus on this than to hear the guy's stupid jokes. Some of their conversations can make me unconfortable"

"And specially since, you know, we got stuck with some really weird guys over here"

Taken aback, Douglas complains "Hey, I heard that!" Nicollas plainly shruggs it off "Meh, been called worse things"

The second girl rolls her eyes "Whatever, but you know," She turns to Ana "It's nice to have someone else who's civilized around here, and I don't think I can trust on the other girls to fill that part."

She stops and realizes how mean that could have sounded "I mean, not that they're dumb or anything, but they don't seem the kind of person with the mind in the game."

She gulps in fear and mentally hits herself for almost blowing up the chance to get an ally.

"You're probably right" Ana said, still focused on the cube "But we still don't know the rules, so even if we team up, we could end on different teams"

"We'll find a way" She playfully punched Ana on the shoulder, but it came out as a heavier punch than it should be, and Ana groans in complain. The second girl looks at her, worried. "Sorry?"

"And there we have Cecilia, boys, girls, and people on the planet out there. Isn't she a lovely schemer?" Lucas joked.

Cecilia heard that, and, beginning to sweat, went to correct the host. "Scheming? No! I'm not scheming! I'm teaming up with someone who would be nice as a teammate, which has nothing to do with scheming!"

The host grinned, since he managed to get the reaction he wanted. "But that's an alliance! That's two votes to the same person! So if you want to vote someone off, like Diogo, as an example..."

A few complaints such as

"Why are you trying to vote me off?"

and

"You got my vote in voting him off!"

and

"Oh, shut up, he's just trying to make me look bad" were heard from the bus. The host smirked.

"Whatever, we still have a few contestants left to show the viewers, so let's keep moving!"

The camera pans to the first row of seats, the last one remaining, on the left side, in front of Ana and Cecília, there were two more girls talking.

The shorter one, slighty pale, was a bit sad, while the other one, a brunette, was trying to confort her friend. The paler girl was almost sobbing

"Oh, the guys said I had a moustache! They had stopped for a while, but they brought back the subject" As if on cue, some of them muttered "A big ugly moustache"

"See? How can I deal with that?"

Her brunette friend patted her shoulder "First, you need to toughen up a bit. You know you don't have one, they know you don't have one, but if you keep complaining you don't have one, they'll annoy you saying you have one"

Blank stares and a "I don't follow that argument" from the white girl came quickly.

"Meh, you see, you get angry when they tease you. Just don't. Stay normal and they'll stop."

Rodrigo approached the two girls and looked at the paler(moustache-free) one, questioning her "Rebecca, why are you looking for advice from Mirella? She's stupid, she won't know how to help you"

He chuckled before going to the back of the bus again, Mirella rolled her eyes, and the paler (moustache-free) girl giggled. Mirella stared at her, a bit angry.

"Oh, you know he's just teasing you" Rebecca pointed out

Mirella shrugged before remarking "Well, he actually helped with my case, as that's actually a nice example. See, Rebecca, just don't act phased when someone tries to annoy you, and they'll eventually stop."

"You should follow your own advice, though, seeing that Rodrigo doesn't stop teasing you" Rebecca remarked. Mirella groaned and face-palmed

"Oh well, why do I care? I'm trying to help you, and this is what I get?" She fakes a dramatic pose with her hand, and then scoffs.

"First... for me, it's a different, kind of tease" She blushes a bit "And for you, if they're not stopping when you ignore them, remember they're all boys anyway, they're immature. Simple like that" She looks through the window

"Just, try to do what I said, okay? It could be of help."

Rebecca smiled politely, although a bit worried for her friend. "So, what is this about you and Rodrigo? I know he had stopped for a while, but he began talking to you again recently"

She tried to change the subject, quickly. Mirella glared at her, with that look that gives you the heebie-jeebies and the paler girl took that as a sign to not talk about that. "Sheesh... fine..."

The host smiled "And that's Rebecca and Mirella, they sure are going to have fun in this trip" He lowers his tone "Why all the girls must be this boring?" And proceeds to talk normally "So, we have two gals left! Let's meet them!"

The camera pans over to the right side of the front row, where two other girls are talking about what girls normally talk. Boys, sweets, and the thrill to be in a crappy and smelly bus stuck with other 11 teenagers and a duck. One was really thin, white, and with long hair. The other was a bit above the average weight (but nowhere near Nicollas), had a darker color and darker hair.

"So... when we'll get there, Luiza?" The latter asked, and the former quickly answered "Thaís, Ugh, I have no idea. I hope it's soon, at least. I'm sick of this bus, and of the same jokes we keep hearing"

She motioned to Aécio, making another joke on how Black People were stupid, to annoy Diogo. She continued "And I really wish we get to actually party. The pamphlet said there would be some!"

Thaís looked downcast "Yeah, but the pamphlet also said we would be going to the campgrounds in a helicopter, to appreciate the view" She sighed. "And we're not" The host seemed quite annoyed by that.

"Stop complaining!" He shouted, startling everyone on the bus "God, I leave you two to be the last ones to appear, so I can finally begin the show, and when I expect interesting topics, all you can come up to talk is that? I should've focused on you earlier, when you're talking about how the boys would be wearing cat costumes!"

Silence. The two girls looked at each other nervously. Aécio grinned. Rodrigo was confused "Cat costumes? Isn't that a japanese thing? To wear like cats?"

"Or Furries" Nicollas added, but paused and chuckled "Not that I'm into that sort of stuff, although, now that I said that, I'm gonna be accused of being"

"And are you?"

"Nnope" He chuckles once again

The host smirked "Anyway! Now that we're done showing you guys every contestant, we can actually begin this game! And there's no better way to begin a dangerous game like this one than a loud BOOM!"

The campers on the bus hear that, and get nervous, some panicking. The host takes a remote control out of his pocket, and presses the big red button.

The bus is propelled upwards and forward after a bomb is triggered below it. It falls right in front of the Camp Kamp's -sigh- entrance, and the door opens, leaving some very disgusted and scared campers to waddle out the bus. The host rubs his hands, grinning wildly

"That's right! We're good to go!" He pumps his fists in excitement "THIS WILL BE WILD!"

After the contestants stumbled out of the vehicle, and fixed their clothes and hair, one was quick enough to realize what was going on. Or, to rephrase that, who was going on. Nicollas pointed at the host "Wait? You are the host of the show?!" He seemed perplexed

Lucas grinned viciously "Oh, surprised? Yes, yes I will be your host! Your lovely, charming and intelligent host!" Cecilia rolled her eyes and said sarcastically "Charming? Cha' right." A few of the campers chuckled, but Lucas was not impressed.

"Yeah, I was warned that I could be victim of a few silly jokes, but I'll tell you right now" He stops, as to create some tension

"You're NOT, I repeat, NOT, going to be laughing after the first week here. I'll be the one laughing. At your suffering. And pain. And drama. And all the emotional ruckus you may cause... so..."

He raises his hands above his head, as to simulate a 'ghost effect'. "Watch out!" Nicollas smiles in approval and they exchange a bump.

"So" The host cleared his throat before continuing "You may talk to me for a while, if you want me to waste my valuable time with stupid questions and silly shenanigans" A few of the girls glared daggers at him, and some boys shrugged, but Rebecca hopped towards the host.

"So, Lucas, is that really you? I mean, I never thought you'd be hosting a show like this!"

"Specially one that received a lot of praise world-wide" Mirella added, matter-o-factly.

The host grinned "Why thank you! And indeed, it's me! Or I could be Lucas's clone, which I guess would be impressive either way" He shrugged and remembered something

"Oh, another thing. I know I was originally your friends before this, but if you think I'll go easy on you guys because of that, you are completely wrong. I'll be completely unbiased this time around, unlike that incident four seasons ago, but let's forget that" He stopped, thinking of the incident four seasons ago, but then forgot that

"Any more questions?" A few other people raised their hands, some trying to know about the incident four years ago)

"None? Good! So why don't you follow me?" He began walking down a trail heading to the center of the campgrounds "Oh, and beware of the local life!" He grinned impishly

As 13 teenagers and a duck (yes, a Duck) began walking down a dirt path, some of them gave nervous glares to each other. Diogo gulped and remarked, when the host was out of hearing range "So, will Lucas be the host? Does that means the challenges are gonna be easy or what? Never pictured him as an evil guy"

Nicollas shrugged "Yeah, never pictured him as a guy obsessed with him self either" He points to a golden statue of the host, twice the size "But yet here we are"

Rodrigo glanced over at Lucas and hollered, grinning "HEY! NICE STATUE!" The host stopped to look back, and smiled "Yeah, gift from the family!"

Douglas seemed surprised by that and rolled his eyes "What family? Yours isn't rich!" Lucas heard that, but just chuckle "Oh boy, and I thought you were the smart one. But that's enough talking about the family, capisce?"

Aécio shuddered at the last word, realized something and stopped for a while, mouth agape "Did he get involved with the mob? Can I get too?"

Luiza giggled, making a completely unrelated joke about something she had on her mind for a while.

"A mob of paparazzi, if so. I heard the media loves this 'Total Drama' thingy, and they keep saying the current host is the best so far."

"But..." Thaís pondered "How did we not noticed that? He mentioned an incident, and since these things usually happen once a year"

She stops to do the unnecessary math

"He is doing this for at least 4 years!" Thaís exclaims, mouth agape

Rebbeca added "And I always look at these kinds of things on the magazines!" She pauses, and taps her chin

"Ooooh, he could be under another name!" She claps and beams, looking proud.

Nicollas states coldly "Even so, it would be probably something like 'the belgian', and we would be able to connect the dots"

He pauses, and facepalms

"Oh, what do I care, I'm not even into these sorts of things, knowing who is hosting what and such. I'm no media sucker." He crosses his arms.

Guilherme stops and looks around "Wait... aren't we missing someone?" He groaned, while

Rodrigo looked around and confirmed it "Yes, Pedro was fast asleep and stayed on the bus"

Diogo grinned, and remarked "Neat-o, one less contestant to care about"

And thanks to the world of unearthly coincidences, the old yellow bus rushed past them downhill, straight through the campgrounds, down a hill, and then out of sight. But everyone knew what happened when they heard a huge splash.

Rebecca was a bit shocked "Will he be okay?" She asked the host.

Mirella was also quick to ask "I'm more concerned about the environment, not even two minutes in, and we already have a bus in a lake"

She received some glares from the other, and realized how rude she could have sounded "No! I really care about him! It's just another consequence, geez!"

Rodrigo noticed the chance, and wouldn't miss it.

"Oh, so you really 'care' about him"

"Do you 'really care', 'really care' about him or do you 'really care', really care about him? Because if it's the first one..." He pumps his fists in the air "..you can expect to get rejected" He begins to laugh, as Mirella rolls her eyes.

Douglas grinned "Yeah, we all know Pedro would reject her" He pointed at Mirella "But that's because he is your friend, Rodrigo. Even though you don't have anything with Mirella yet, keyword being yet, I know Pedro won't try to steal your girl"

Both feel a bit red, and Rodrigo, nervously, stomps his foot furiously "Hey! You" And since he can't think of a proper insult "Shut up!"

Mirella chimed in "Let's just forget it, okay, but here's the thing, I'm truly worried about Pedro" A few of the contestants chuckle at this

"And no, not truly worried as wanting to get into his pants, perverted freaks" She rolled her eyes

"I mean, Lucas, seriously, what if something happens to him?"

The host turned around, grinning "Well, we'd sell the footage to a nature gone wrong TV show, and use the money to pay his family, and everyone would be happy"

Ana was sure to add "Except the guy that just died"

Guilherme remarked "And us"

"And his family" Mirella stated

Lucas shrugged, smirking "And by everyone, I mean me"

Nicollas glanced over at Diogo and said sarcastically "He can't be evil, right?" Diogo gulped nervously.

Meanwhile, at the impact splash scene, aka the lake, there was no sight of the bus, or of Pedro. A fish was nearby, and moments later it burped out a tire, and after that, a really confused teenager, who had just woken up

"Wuzzat?"

After quickly realizing his predicament, and realizing that there was a fish with shark teeth looking at him like he was dessert (that he had eaten, though it was bad, but wanted to taste again) and did the thing that most common people would do, which is let out a high-pitched scream, along a silly reference

"Holy Batman, I must RUN! Eeekk!"

Several campers overheard this, and couldn't help but chuckle, even when the fish leapt out of water onto the land, continuing the chase. The host laughed

"See, you're becoming as evil as me!" He clapped his hands, excited "This season will be great! And now it's time to begin the contest, for real!"

Luiza pondered "Without teams?"

"Well, there will be teams. A tad different than you might guess, eh wot, but it'll be fine."

Several campers tried to ignore the host's failed attempt at a british accent for no apparent reason, and shrugged it off. The host noticed this and seemed unpleased

"Well, you know how animals don't like loud noises"

Mirella twirled her hair around "Of course, it's pretty obvious, and I'm pretty sure a lot of people don't like loud noises either"

Aécio glared at her, just to be annoying. Nicollas patted his shoulder and whispered "not now". Mirella noticed and scoffed.

"But, what does this has to do with anything?"

A loud noise (but not that loud) was heard from above and some of the contestants ducked in fear, it turned out to be a helicopter, who dropped a ladder, and the host grabbed it without hesitating  
"Well, I do have in my hand the control to all Camp Kamp's-" He shudders "- speakers, and you're gonna love what will be playing on them right now."

He pops some earplugs into his ears and presses the button. Throughout the whole Kamp /rimshot/ a really, really loud noise plays. The campers shriek to this, and shriek even worse when they realize what was playing. A dubstep version of 'Ai, If I Catch You'.

The bushes near them rustled, and everyone, except a few oddballs, shrunk in fear. When a cute bunny hopped out of it, most campers were relieved. All of them, except one. The joyful nerd let out a blood-curling scream

"Holy Double Batman! That thing has red eyes!"

Rebecca tried to calm the big guy "Don't worry, he won't do any harm"

She giggled, but was shocked when a laser shot by just above her head.

"Who...?"

She turned her head slowly, and saw the bunny shooting lasers out its eyes like a madman. "RUN!"

Everyone screamed and ran away, until they noticed that the laser beams were actually chasing them, even through turns and hills

Nicollas shaked his fist at the host, who was flying above them "Heat-seeking laser wabbits? And running? Goddamit, I'm hating this already" Aécio ran by him, his fists pumped

"And I'm lovin' it!"

* * *

**(Later, the Campgrounds)**

The host was sitting on a folding chair, relaxed, and sipping some top notch wine "Nice, so our contestants are arriving here"

Guilherme was the first to get there, really tired.

"Wait, I'm the first to get here?" He pumps his fists in the air, falling backwards on his butt. "What do I win?"

Lucas stared blankly at him "Er... nothing? That wasn't a challenge, that's just a preview of upcoming things"

The rest of the contestants were soon to follow, with the bunny following them, like a bunny does, by hopping. Most were panting and terrified, and Cecília broke the silence.

"Why are we safe here, anyway?"

"Bunnies don't mess with the fishes, and fishes don't mess with the bunnies, they're like gangs, they don't enter each other's territory"

As soon as he said that, the bunny came to a halt, shaked his fist angrily, and went back to the bushes.

Pedro Felipe got there a bit after, being followed by the fish-shark-frog. As soon as the fish-shark-frog got near the contestants, though, it did the same thing, shaking its fin.

Diogo tilted his head in confusion "I'm not even going to ask how it makes sense."

Thaís added "Because it doesn't"

Rebecca looked relieved "Whew, that's nice, I thought I wasn't getting it."

The host covered his ears with his hands "Oh, shut up, enough of you, it's some me time, I mean, contest time, haha, and we got stuff to do!" He stood up.

"And since you already met your surroundings, and the local life, there's a few things left. You know, sleeping, putting food in and out of your body-"

"EWWWWWW" Was the reaction of some of the girls (and a couple boys too)

"-what?" The host asked "Forget it, but besides that, you also have the need of venting"

"We won't cover your acommodations for now, as that's actually part of the challenge, so let's go to putting food into your body!" He pointed at a big tent near them.

"That place -I wouldn't dare enter anytime soon- is the cafeteria, you can sit freely, talking to whoever you want, I don't care, and I won't force you to sit with the people you hate, although that can stir a bit of drama."

Cecília remarked quickly "Geez, how generous"

"You better appreciate every bit, because I don't do that oft-" The host was interrupted by Guilherme

"Yo, Lucas, what are the teams?"

The host sighed "Did you even pay attention to what I just said? Putting food into your body, then out of your body, then venting AND THEN Challenge!" He hollered

"Come on, it's easy, just four things! You can count to four right?"

Cecília chimed in, grinning "I wouldn't put it past him" A few of the contestants chuckled, while Guilherme looked angry

"Anyway" The host said, a bit calmer now "I'll get to that later, and oh, Guilherme?" He exclaims, calling the contestant "That was another interruption, so that's strike two. Remember, three strikes and you're out"

Guilherme was gonna speak, but he remembered when the host yelled at him on the bus ride, so he shrunk down in fear. The host grinned, as this was what he wanted, and continued

"Anyway, at the cafeteria, you'll be served your normal campgrounds food, which may or not be rotten, dirty, or totally inedible. If you don't like your food, dem's the breaks, you gotta deal with that, and IF you wanna complain, you gotta deal with the Chef later"

A duck got out of the tent on that cue, which confused a good portion of the contestants.

"I wouldn't complain, though, wouldn't want to get hurt"

Nicollas was going to make a joke about the Duck being their dinner, but he saw the animal was holding a Magnum Pistol under one of his wings, so the big guy thought it wouldn't be wise to do so.

"Anyway" The host cleared his throat

"Over there" He pointed over there "are the communal bathrooms, they're split in two, one for the boys and one for the girls" A bunch of awww's were heard, but the host ignored them

"Yes, as to avoid a lawsuit, or anything like that, bathrooms are separated by gender. It surprises me, though, since this IS Canada, and a lot of freaky stuff is legal over here"

"Also, your rooms will not be cooed."Another round of awwww's was heard

"You silly little teenagers, with your hormones." He chuckles "You can check on the bathrooms later, as there is another rather special place to show to you guys!"

* * *

**(The Outhouse - Woohoo! First appearance)**

Lucas - "Here is our lovely confessional. Here, you can rant, confess your feelings, trash your camp mates or just do whatever you want! It's a no-rule zone, so feel free to go wild!" *excited, he throws his hands in the air, loses balance and falls backwards* "Oops..."

Nicollas - "Okay, is that duck from the mob, or something like that?"

Cecília - "Yes, I'm an outcast here. Everyone else does have some sort of connection, while I'm the only one who does not have true bonds. I'll need a strategy to survive, if I don't win every single challenge." *She scoffs* "I'm skilled enough to do so, compared to the others, but accidents can happen"

Aécio - "Going wild? That's right I'm going wild!" *He begins unzipping his pants, grinning madly, but before anything is revealed, the camera is cut-off*

Lucas - *Arms crossed, he's angry* "God, when I mean no-rule zone, I mean a no-rule zone, but I expect some standards from them! Thanks for making waste time in editing!"

* * *

"Anyway (Boy, he's saying that a lot), I think that's too much information for your little brains for now." He smirks, laughing at his little joke. The contestants groaned or rolled their eyes.

"So then, we have our thirteen competitors," He announced towards the camera. "And after the break, we'll see them struggling with their first task, which no, I'm not telling right now!"

"What in the hay they'll be doing? Who will win? Hell, what are the teams even going to be? And will Guilherme be able to shut up for a few seconds?"

"The answers to all these questions and much more will be revealed next time on **_Playing With The Belgian_**!" The camera zooms out, but quickly focus on him again. "We'll be right back"

Rebecca, confused, questioned him "Where are we going to?" The host did his best (and boy, it was hard) to not facepalm, and he barely succeeded before the camera faded black.

* * *

_And there we go, all 13 characters. You're gonna love 'em, you're gonna hate 'em. You're gonna identify with 'em, specially if you're the character. Who are you rooting for? Who are you rooting against?_

* * *

**Next Up: The contestants go downhill, in an unexpected way. And our first parody song *Squeals, but throat hurts, so stops.***

* * *

**[1] Bus Positions, in case you're wondering**

First Line:

Mirella/Rebecca/Aisle/Thaís/Luiza

Second Line:

Ana/Cecília/Aisle/Guilherme/Douglas

Back of the Bus:

Pedro/Rodrigo/Nicollas/Aécio/Diogo

* * *

Also, the characters stereotypes, if you can't figure them out (for now, you won't be able to recognize some, but that's because it's the first day, and they're still a bit confused about what's going on. In a few days, they'll go back to their normal selves.)

**Aécio, **the Laid-Back Gonzo

**Ana,** the Tomboy

**Cecília, **the A-Type Student

**Diogo, **the Schemer

**Douglas, **the Snappish Nerd

**Guilherme, **the Bubbly Outcast

**Luiza, **the Party Chick

**Mirella, **the Annoying Girl

**Nicollas, **the Joyful Geek

**Pedro, **the Sleep Dude

**Rebecca, **the Spoiled Complainer

**Rodrigo, **the Gamer

**Thaís, **the Friend


	2. Ch 1, Pt 2: Downhill we Go

**Disclaimer -** I do not own Total Drama neither the concept of teens competing in a reality-show, throwing up, making drama, and almost dying in the process. Teletoon, Cartoon Network and Fresh TV do that. So yeah. No profit is being made through this story, although I would be a-okay if you decide to give some... ah, forget it. So yeah, do not try these stuff at home. It could be bad. For your health, you know?

**Note - **It's about time, right? Let's see these 13 contestants getting hurt!

..

..or some of them, at least

* * *

**Chapter 02 (Day 01, Part 2)** - Totem Drama Island

* * *

"And... we're BACK!" The host pumps his fists into the air, while everyone stares at him awkwardly

"Back... from what?" Aécio scratches his head "We never left or anything"

Rebecca chimed in "Yeah, all you did was stare at the camera for a few seconds"

"You dagnab teenagers would know nothing about making a show" The host snarled at them

Thaís whispers to Luiza "Has he forgotten he has about our age? And that some are even older than him?"

"He's just getting into character." She chuckles "These reality-shows get better ratings when they have a mean host"

Nicollas added "Just wait, soon he'll begin to talk in third person"

"Well, you gotta be glad he's at least not using that Belgian persona" Diogo pointed out

"Yes, okay, stop talking about how lovely I am, that's for later, because you know, now it's timed to introduce the teams!"

Some were rather shocked about this abrupt subject, but soon everyone seemed either nervous or excited. The host grinned.

"I bet you wanna know your companions here, right?" His grin begins to get wider "You know, the chumps you gotta share a cabin with, those who can vote you off, all that good stuff!" Some campers began to sweat.

"So, that's it, no more stalling, I'm gonna tell you the teams, and I'm gonna tell them now!"

Everyone was surprisingly quiet

"But, I could do some stalling before that"

The contestants began to get irritaded

"You know, this brief pause I do, to create some tension?"

Some were about to blow up in anger

"Like, just making you angry and such?"

Someone did blow up "Goddamit! Tell us the teams already!" 'Twas Douglas, rather irked.

The host gave a laugh "Sheesh, no need to hurry, we got all the time in the world!"

Mirella raised her voice "Actually, you don't. This is a half-hour show"

"22 minutes, if you count the damn commercials" Pedro pointed out

The host stood there, eyes widened, and he snapped his fingers "Oh drat, might as well just say the permanent teams.

...

...

...

..."

"Oh Come on, just hurry with it!" Douglas exclaimed

"Hurry with what?" The host blew a raspberry to them "Already told 'ya guys"

"But... you told us nothing!" Rebecca cocked her head in confusion

"And that's exactly the teams. Nothing. No permanent teams!" The host grinned victoriously. Everyone stood there, mouth-agape "God, that was priceless, and that slaps me on the knee!" He slaps on his knee, Douglas' eye was twitching, and he walks off.

* * *

**(The Outhouse - Which team I'm on?)**

Douglas - *Shaking his fists angrily* "That jerk is gonna get what he deserves! Payback will be sweet!" *He sighs* "But maybe I shouldn't be too harsh on him. Or anyone else, in that matter. They could vote me off for being a dick.

Diogo - "With the way Douglas is acting, he already dug his grave so far down I'll be surprised if he sticks around if his team loses." *He rubs his hands*

"Not that there's anything wrong with that, if those losers want to make this easier for me, I'm not gonna complain"

Rebecca - *She tilts her head* "I think Lucas was too harsh on Dou-" *She pauses and looks around* "Why does it smells like Drama here?"

* * *

Rodrigo, one of the calmer campers, asked "Then it's a Free For All all the way through?"

"Wrong, mister" The host clapped his hands "You see, whenever we have two permanent teams, we do have conflicts happening and such, but if someone begins to get on the nerves of his teammates too much"

He paused, walking around "That person has a lot of chance of being voted out the next time that team loses."

"Now we wouldn't want that. We wouldn't want all those schemers..." He points at Cecília, who was taken aback. The host continued. "...to go away so soon, I mean, they make the good TV"

"So basically, you're saying you're gonna be helping the evil people?" Guilherme asked

"Again, wrong. They still have a fairly good chance of being voted out if they don't do well in the challenges" He grins

"So, at the beginning of each challenge, we will change teams. Be aware, because you might make some mortal enemies in this challenge, and they just might be the ones holding your rope in the game tomorrow" He clears his throat, before finishing up

"Any questions?" A lot of hands were raised "Good. This will be good."

* * *

**(The Outhouse - Hopefully not Team Jacob)**

Douglas - *Fuming* "I had a question! Hey, is your ego big enough to form a team by itself?"

Cecília - "Team swapping might make it harder for me to get any permanent allies, so for now I'll have to count on not losing" *She sighs* "I know this'll be a tough trek, but I'll make it!"

Rodrigo - "Don't mind, don't care. As long as I get a good bed to sleep, reasonable food to eat, and my good amount of videogames to play, I don't care. I have no plans to win this, I just wanna relax a while." *He puts his hands on the back of his head*

Ana - *Still on Temple Run* "So, I have no idea how this Team Swapping thing is gonna work, but I guess that's the kind of thing you learn with practice, you know?" *She chuckles* "Hopefully I won't be on Team Jacob, though"

*She begins to giggle, realizes something, then widens her eyes* "Wait, why did I got this feeling of Dejá Vu?"

The Duck - *Smoking a cigarette* "Came across a Jacob one day. Good guy, but he turned Werewolf Soup as soon as we found a double agent " *He twirls the cigarette in his hand* "And boys, that was a tough task, since he wasn't a werewolf before-hand"

* * *

"So let's begin this first challenge!" He begins walking to another area of the campgrounds, and the campers are soon to follow

"Hopefully, it will be easy" Rebecca whimpered

"Hopefully, it will be fun" Aécio exclaimed

"Hopefully, we won't die in the process" Cecília rolled his eyes

The players kept following the host, with not a lot of conversation going on, well, I lied, there was conversation, but nothing important. At all. Anyway, a few moments later, they were on the top of a giant cliff on the edge of the lake. It was really quite a drop from up there. Most contestants were breathing hard, tired.

"And why" Nicollas said, panting "Does the challenge needs to be up here?"

"Yes, couldn't we, you know, did some jo-ken-po thingy at the campgrounds?" Diogo chimed in

"Or maybe some actual camping stuff, like a small treasure hunt?" Luiza pondered

"Because, you know, this is not your normal camp!" He grins viciously "And our challenges do not follow the normal formula either."

"So let me guess" Mirella asked "We're going to jump off the cliff and into the lake?"

"No, I wouldn't be so mean!" He says, seriously, but begins to chuckle "Okay, I would, but that has been done before, and I'm not aiming for unoriginal stuff, we could revisit that later if you want to"

A few campers looked at each other and gulped. The host began walking towards a tent.

"You can see" He began, still walking "That there are two totems by my side" He stops, and indeed, there were two totems by his side, each one with a gender symbol.

"Now these totems have backpacks attached to them, and these backpacks hold something very important"

"Rabid monkeys?" Rodrigo asked, grinning, receiving a slap to the back of the head "Ow, what was that for?"

"Don't give him any ideas!" Luiza said, angrily

"Oh, trust me, we tried" The host said, with a tone that most people believed it was actually true "But they were out of stock, and we wouldn't settle for rabid goats."

"You can buy these things?" Nicollas asked

"It's Canada, you wouldn't believe _what _you could buy"

"I'm gonna trust you on that one"

"But anyway, these backpacks are important, and you gonna need to keep them safe!" He then, dropped the backpack on the ground, and pointed to the campgrounds "Down there, where we just were, there are two cabins"

Indeed, two cabins were there. One was a nice big 2-floor white house, it was big, clean, and with an overall more "want" appeal to it than the rustic wooden shack right besides it.

"There are two cabins there, on the distance. What you have to do is place your backpack on the stump in front of a cabin, and that cabin will be where you'll be resting for the rest of your journey here"

"And whenever this 'race' starts, you better hurry, as the first team to get there gets to pick the cabins!"

"God, I want that cabin!" Rebecca pointed to the bigger one "I deserve that! Wouldn't take any otherwise!"

The host grins viciously "We'll see about that."

"Wait, you said a while back the rooms would not be cooed! So that means tha-" Mirella begins to ponder

"You're correct, and added to the obvious gender signs right next those totems, you can bet that this Challenge is a Boy Vs. Girl contest!" He pumps his fists in the air "Some drama will soon raise from this!"

* * *

**(The Outhouse - Hum... do we enter a third team, then?)**

Cecília - *Angry* "Great, we have one less contestant than the guys, and some of the girls won't be of much help" *She stops, and chuckles* Although I don't think I should take Guilherme in account."

Rebecca - "There's no way we won't win this challenge, you hear me? I WANT THAT CABIN" *She shakes the camera* "Oops.."

The Duck - "I put my money on the girls, and Lucas put his on the boys. And I bet he'll lose anyway, even if I'm not allowed to interfere" *He grabs a Rocket Launcher from the ground* "Too bad, It would be a good chance to use this bad boy again"

Aécio - "Not to be sexist, but there's no way we can lose" *He clicks his tongue*

Lucas - "Thanks for jinxing it for you guys, Aécio! I might as well fork over the 20 bucks to the duck already"

* * *

Cecília shook her head down, disapprovingly "Oh, typical. Wanting to bring back to surface an old rivalry that is rarely mentioned since the 70's"

"No one cares" The host shushed her "So, that's right, boys versus girls, and if you don't know what you are, then boy you're weird" The contestants quickly rearrange into their groups, the boys standing a bit closer to the edge of the cliff.

"Now, there are about forty-two different ways of getting back to the campgrounds effectively, and no, I'm not telling you any of those."

"Just take the backpack on those totem poles and place it on the stump in front of the cabin you'd like to spend your days here. First team there, wins the cabin, wins cake, and is safe from tonight's elimination"

"You can decide to discuss before trying to do anything, or just going banzai by grabbing the totem pole and riding it downhill, it's up to you. I'd advise against slacking around, though." He stops "And please, get me some drama!" He grins, and takes a starting pistol out of the pocket

* * *

**(The Outhouse - I'll bring you some drama!)**

Ana - "Really, I don't think anyone can create tension when being asked to do so" *She rests her head on her hand* "Kinda like a Math Test"

Pedro - "So what are the rules again?"

Thaís - "I think Lucas is taking this host job a little bit too seriously"

* * *

The host points the gun up to the sky, and shoots out, yelling _go_ at the process. The bullet, which wasn't a blank, hits a bird in the air, which plummets to the down, releasing smoke just like an airplane wreck. It explodes when it touches the ground.

Lucas stares blankly "What- the- hell" He throws the gun at the ground, pissed off "Goddamit, duck, I said blanks, I said blanks!" All the contestants were confused too.

* * *

**(The Outhouse - Poor Duck)**

Lucas - *Fuming* "One job, replace bullets with blanks, and he can't do it right. I mean, that's one pretty badass duck, but still!" *He groans*

The Duck - *He smokes his cigarette and flicks it away* "Nice try, Red Wing Force, nice try, I salute you for trying to catch me, but that was also a pretty dumb idea" *He gets a Flamethrower out of the toilet* "It's time for roasted chicken"

Lucas - *Confused* "Okay, seriously, where is he hiding all those weapons?"

* * *

The host stared at them for a while "Why are you, you know, not doing anything"

"Why should we?" Rebecca asked, oblivious

"Duck incident or not, the bullet was shot, so you should have begun doing, you know, the challenge" The host shrugged "Although, if you want to call it quits before the challenges get even harder, I wouldn't blame you all"

"No, no calling it quits, okay?" Nicollas said to his teammates "Although I'd love to see some of you gone, we gotta use this advantage of having an extra person"

"What, it's 6x6, or are you taking that black puddle of goo into account?" Aécio said, pointing at Diogo. The latter just sighed.

"Aécio, this is no joke, really, focus on the contest, for once" The joyful nerd said "Let's begin by getting the backpack off the pole" He walks towards the pole, and tries to pull it away from it

"No good, it's stuck"

"You are just weak" Douglas smirked

"Try it yourself" Nicollas struck back, and when Douglas tried, it really was stuck

"Gee, I guess you're right"

"So, how we're gonna take it away from it?"

"Oh, I know!" Guilherme jumped, having an idea, but being ignored

"Anyone?"

_"Please me, please me!"_

"Seriously, do any of you got a clue?"

_"I do, I do!"_

"No one, really? I'm disappointed in you guys!"

_"I know what to do! I know what to do!"_

Diogo chimed in, rather annoyed "God, are you a broken record or something, stop repeating everything!"

"But I _do _know what to do!"

"Then just say it already!"

Pedro pointed out "I thought it was Douglas' job to be the angry one!"

Douglas heard that, and went to face Pedro "I know you're my friend, but darn it, I wish you would drop this subject!"

Rodrigo remarked "Which subject? The one that you're angry as hell and can't take a joke?"

"YES, THAT ONE!"

* * *

**(The Outhouse - Poor Douglas)**

Douglas - "People are getting on my nerves, I mean, really"

Mirella - "We could have used the fact that the boys were struggling to do _anything_, and actually get a head start, but some of the girls weren't too interested in that." *She pauses and ponders*

"I need to find a way to keep myself in the game, as the only person I can trust to vote with me here is Rebecca. The guys are out to get me, and the other girls have either closer bonds or wouldn't join an alliance" *She sighs*

Guilherme - "Seriously, peeps, why were they so focused on not focusing on me? That was pretty whack, yo"

* * *

The girls were looking at the boys direction, but Cecilia snapped her fingers, drawing their attention to her "Okay, as you may know, we're one man short" She walked around, like a soldier

"But that doesn't matter, we got some athletic and smart gals in our team, and all they have is some freaks"_  
_

"Hey!" Guilherme said, from afar

"Douglas is pretty smart" Rebecca stated "And you're being pretty mean to them"

"We don't need to be nice to the enemy, we need to get started, and be safe for tonight!"

"Not too interested in sweating a lot just to win a lousy challenge, besides, I wouldn't be voted off anyway" Luiza said flatly, and Cecília shuddered nervously, but regained her composture

"Then do it for the good cabin, or do you wanna sleep in a crappy shack? I bet the boys would be confortable, but we have standards!"

"Hey!" Guilherme said, again, getting a bit irked

"So, what do you say, girls, do we go there and whup 'em?"

"Woo-hoo" Ana said, not looking up from the cellphone "I say we do it! Just as soon as you figure out how!"

"Yeah, we can't exactly get the backpack from the totem pole" Rebecca pointed out "It's stuck"

"I know, but who said we have to? I have a plan, unlike those stupid boys" Cecília said, grinning.

"HEY!" Guilherme shouted, angry, however no one paid attention

"I'm not quite sure I like that grin in your face, girl" Thaís began sweating bullets

* * *

**(The Outhouse - Poor Gui... oh wait, we don't feel sorry for him)**

Cecília - "It's simple, I lead my team to victory, and I don't go home. Don't want to worry on what I should do if we lost"

Guilherme - *Pissed off* "No seriously, what's up with that?"

* * *

The girls walked over to the totem pole, and noticed a bunch of things next to it. Cecília picked it up, noticed something, and then began to grin. "Chainsaws? That was very responsible in Lucas' part, leaving us, unattended, to handle _CHAINSAWS_" She made sure to say the word _chainsaw_ really loud, and the boys overheard it. Cecília continued to act.

"I mean, geez, it would sure be bad for the boys to notice we have chainsaws!" She revs it up, and cuts down the pole from its fixed position on the ground. "I mean, they could grab one and do exactly as we're doing!"

That did it, Diogo walked over to the chainsaws, grabbed one, and began to cut the totem "Nice one, spilling out information, bet your team is gonna love that"

"Oh no, how could I have been so foolish?" She places her hand in her head "I'm sorry team, to have let you down!"

"You should be!" Luiza said, angry at her. Diogo chuckled.

"Hey guys, Cecília was dumb and gave us our way downhill!" The guys looked at them "Let's ride the totem all the way there, backpack and all!"

Nicollas casted a suspicious glare at Cecília "She did?" He shruggs it off "Never thought she would do something that dumb, but okay!"

The girls, a bit from afar, casted daggers at Cecília, but Mirella noticed something. That said, she whispered to hear teammates "Wait, I think she has a plan"

"And it better work" Rebecca commented "Because, if we don't get that cabin, she's so out of here"

As soon as Diogo finished cutting the pole from its base, and placed it on the ground, lying on its side, the boys began to discuss.

"So" Aécio said "What do you think of the boobs around here?" Everyone glared awkwardly at him "What? We are all boys here!"

"Even so, shouldn't we be focusing on the challenge?" Douglas said, but began to grin "Although I gotta said, I've been noticing a growth in-"

"So" Nicollas said, interrupting them "That was pretty easy. So we just push the totem, ride it, and go downhill?"

"Yup, that would be it" Rodrigo said

"And what if we don't managed to stop in time, and crash?"

"As long as we don't crash into one of the cabins, I'm fine" Aécio said, still annoyed by how the subject changed

"Alrighty, then" Nicollas said "What are you waiting for, tallyho!"

"But... but my plan!" Guilherme whined

"Your plan probably sucked" Diogo stated, flatly. Guilhermed stopped and sobbed, downcast, but went to help pushing the log to the slope of the cliff (Not the edge, mind you)

* * *

**(The Outhouse - Poor Cecíl... okay, even we know she's up to something)**

Diogo - *Grinning* "God, I can't believe Cecília did that, giving the answer to us right away! And if only she knew she was on the right track!"

Cecília - *Laughing, a lot* "God, I can't believe that worked! And if only they knew Guilherme was on the right track! *She tries to stop laughing, but fails and falls backwards"

Luiza - "Her plan better work. I mean. Really"

Guilherme - "WHAT IS THE DEAL WITH EVERYONE?"

* * *

The boys, except for Pedro, were almost ready to push the totem downhill. Pedro spoke up

"Hey, I'll go eavesdrop on the girls to see if we can get more information"

"Whatever" Diogo scoffed "We'll be leaving pretty soon, though"

"He just doesn't want to ride something downhill again" Douglas pointed out "Not that I blame him, falling into a lake while inside a bus does not seem so good either"

"Yeah, I'll just stay up here then"

"Okay, I'm fine with that" Diogo shrugged, then whispered to himself "_Even better __since we have a scapegoat if we lose today_"

* * *

**(The Outhouse - Ready for your Confessions Needs)**

Diogo - *Chuckling* "Even though I know we're not gonna stick with these teams, I would be glad to do so. I mean, with Aécio, Nicollas, Pedro, Rodrigo and Guilherme I would be safe for at least 5 challenges!"

Pedro - "Yeah, I didn't want to ride a Totem downhill" *He shruggs* "Not into risking my life for naught"

* * *

Meanwhile, the girls were pretty much at each other's throats. Cecília was the main reason of such, and she tried to calm down everyone

"Hey everyone, relax, okay?" She said, irritaded "Trust me, I know what I'm doing"

"You better" Ana glared at her, fuming

"Come on!" Cecília threw her arms in the air, angry "Just listen to me!" Everyone became quiet enough for her to speak "Good. Now see, the boys are going downhill with the log, and you're going to do the same."

Luiza laughed sarcastically "That's nice, so we're really gonna use the plan you told them, and we're really gonna use the plan that they have a headstart?"

"No! And stop being so bitchy!" Cecília scoffed "You see, you're going to stall them from getting to the end" She whips out a few vines and straps them to the front of the Totem Pole

"This oughta do it. Mirella, you get the front seat-"

Rebecca interrupted her "But I called dibs on it!" She said, downcast

"Dibs don't matter when you're trying to win!" She patted Mirella's shoulder "I trust you to manouver the Totem okay? The boys are just going straight ahead, so it's one advantage for us, and I don't want you to get hurt"

Mirella looked proud "Don't worry, I can do this. And I suppose I should ram into their Totem as well?"

"Anything you can do to make them lose time." She stops "Except if you're gonna get hurt doing it, then just... don't do it, okay?"

"Will do" Mirella assured the girl

* * *

**(The Outhouse - Ready for your Front Seat Dibs)**

Cecília - "I bet Mirella will make a good ally, disposable, of course. Even if I help someone to go far, trust me when I say I'll be the one winning this, and I bet she's completely clueless"

Mirella - "I know Cecília can be devious, and I bet she'll try to make an alliance with me. I will stick with her for now, since I don't have many close friends on this show, either. I'm not completely clueless."

Lucas - "Mischievous plotting, I like that!"

* * *

"So, hand me the chain-" She looked to the side and notice Pedro trying to eavesdrop, although not putting complete effort into it. Cecília just pushes him away, without looking.

"Ow, that hurt-whoaaaah-" Pedro sighed in relief "Help!"

"Hand me the chainsaw, please" Ana passed her one

"I mean, really, help!" Pedro pleaded to the girls

"What are you gonna do with the chainsaw, Cecília?" Thaís asked, oblivious

"Come on, can't I get some help here?" Pedro cried out. The girls glanced at him, and noticed he was grasping the edge of the cliff, ready to fall down. "Can't any of you pull me up?"

Cecília grinned "We can, but not right now!"

"Why not?"

"Weren't you trying to hear our plans on how to win this?"

"Yes I was but-"

"And that's what you get for being a bad boy" She smirked

"Uh, shouldn't we be helping him?" Rebecca asked

"Later, let's just do something..."

"LEEROY JENKINS!" **[1] **Nicollas yelled at the top of his lungs, when the boys began riding the totem downhill

"Now! Quickly!" Cecília with the chainsaw, cuts the strap holding the backpack to the totem "Go, go!" She screamed to her teammates, who were quick to climb on the totem and go downhill too.

Cecília put on the backpack and helped Pedro up

"Gee, thanks. It could've been a bit sooner, though" Pedro remarked, and noticed the grin on Cecília's face "Wait, what are you planning?"

She grabbed his arm and jumped off the edge, cackling madly, Pedro was able to grab onto a rock midway through the fall, though.

* * *

**(The Outhouse - Ready for your roasted squids... okay, we're lost now)**

Cecília - *Chuckling, and soaking wet* "That was awesome!" *She stops, then swallows in fear* "But completely unprofessional! I only did to help my team, and I had no fun whatsoever in doing so!" *She sighs* "Hopefully that won't be used against me in a job interview"

Pedro - *Soaking wet, downcast* "Never... again" *He grinds his teeth* "But I'll admit it was pretty fun! And I don't mind sticking around with a girl" *He clicks his tongue, looking dorky*

Lucas - *Worried* "Should we have warned there were Sharks in the lake?"  
The Duck - "They should know better than jumping in a lake without thinking about it first"  
Lucas - "Touché"

* * *

The contestants were either really pumped or scared about riding a Totem downhill. Mirella advised her team to lean forward, thus gaining a bit of speed.

That was compensated by the fact that she was avoiding every critter in front of them, thus losing a bit of speed, and falling back.

"Can't you go faster?" Ana whined "I mean, we have the vines to GO faster and catch up with them!"

"I'm trying, but I'm not running over any bunnies!" Mirella replied

"Cute bunnies? Are you talking about the same bunnies that tried to kill us?" Luiza asked, irritaded

"Oh, I just won't, deal with that!" Mirella yelled at her, angrily

"Then we might as well vote you off!" Luiza yelled back

Rebecca got worried and tried to calm them down "Relax, girls! Relax! It's just the game getting in your nerves!" She waved her hands frenetically

"Then tell her to move faster!" Luiza scoffed

Rebecca whimpered "Okay, but don't kill me!"

Mirella's eye twitched "Fine, I'll move faster!" She leaned forward, and went full speed towards a rock

"You're gonna crash!" Thaís screamed in fear!

The Girl's totem bumped on the rock, which acted as a ramp, propelling them forward and right next to the boys, who were startled.

"How did you get here so fast?" Nicollas raised an eyebrow

"Yeah, and where's Cecília?" Douglas asked

"It doesn't matter, now get ready to LOSE!" Mirella smirked, as she hit the boy's totem pole with her own. Making them spin 180º, looking uphill

"Oh, that's great" Rodrigo rolled his eyes

"Yes it is, now we don't know what to expect!" Aécio pumped his fists

Guilherme was clenching furiously the totem pole to not let go and fall "Can we please get to the campgrounds, like, right now?"

"Well, it's a smooth hill, and we were really up HIG-" Rodrigo pointed out, before Mirella hit the side of their Totem Pole again, making the boys do another 180º

"You go, girl!" Thaís encouraged her

A loud bell echoed around the camp, and Lucas' voice could be heard from the speakers "Hey! I know you're having fun doing that, trying to make each other lose and such, but we have something different this season!"

"Whenever this little bell is heard, you gotta make a song on spot, and perform it!" A lot of groans were heard, and the host grinned viciously "That's right, no complaints, otherwise you are instantly eliminated. And I mean it!"

"Seriously, singing?" Nicollas complained "I can't sing for the life of me!"

"Yes, he sucks at singing!" Aécio said, mockingly, earning a slap to the back of the head.

"Who cares?" The host chuckled through the speakers "We're putting this through auto-tune later anyway! Not to mention musicals are the champions of ratings, so yeah, you better start singing"

Rodrigo shrugged "Meh, I don't care, I've done worse"

"That's the spirit" The host grinned "So you better come up with something! And don't stop hitting each other with the poles, really, it makes for good TV!"

* * *

Log Express Ride

Parody of "Skipper Dan", by Weird Al Yankovic

**Douglas - ***Singing, while avoiding some branches overhead* _I wouldn't let this chance go away_

_For a 100 grand I came to stay_

_But boy they never told me it could be this hard_

**Diogo - ***Noticeable worried* _Never thought I'd be riding on wood_

_I'm doing something I never thought I would_

_And I still need to keep my balance, to stay on guard_

_..._

**Luiza -** *Glaring at Mirella, seething* _W__ent to Camp in a Smelly Bus _

**Thaís - **_Filled to the brim with mold and dust_

**Rebecca - **_But I knew the world would love me, without a doubt_

**Nicollas - **_I was there hearing the eliminated contestants groan._

_As I rocked each of the challenges, yes I truly pwned!_

**Mirella - **_But even though the challenge's still not done yet_

_I'm sad to say that I fear of being voted out_

...

**Mirella - **_Because I'm the Driver on this Totem Pole Ride_

_And no, the animals I won't maim_

**Thaís - **_And through bumps and sharp turns I hope to stay alive_

_Someone take me out of this pain (ooh-ooh)_

**Ana - **_Look at the bunnies, watch those laser beams_

**Aécio - **_They're still pissed off at us, it seems_

**Diogo - **_And now that we're close to death, I swallow my pride_

_As we go downhill in this Totem Pole Ride_

...

**Cecília - ***Wet, running away from a shark* _Oh, the host, he is such a jerk_

_With that stupid sadistic smirk_

**Aécio - **_Left us with a few Totems, a few Backpacks and some chainsaws_

**Pedro - ***Holding onto the cliff's edge* _Aw, and I'm still being left with a cliffhanger_

**Luiza - **_And you don't even need to bother hiding your anger_

_We could have been way past the boys by now_

**Mirella - **_Hey, why are you all glaring at me?_

...

**Douglas - **_Yes, we're going downhill in this Totem Pole Ride_

**Rodrigo - **_Gentleman versus Dame_

**Ana - **_And even though I'd like to jump off and give up_

_I rather stay in the game. (ooh-ooh)_

**Aécio -**_Our log is tough, through the trees, yes, we'll plow_

**Guilherme -** *Dizzy* _God, why did I bother signing up for this show_

_I got a owie in mah head and I hope I don't die_

**Mirella - **_As we take our last Totem Pole Ride_

...

**Nicollas - ***Points to the cabins in the distance* _Yes we're approaching the cabins_

_And I'm one very relieved man_

**Rodrigo - ***Keeps ducking and raising his head* _Soon I'll stop dodging these tree branches_

_Again and again and again and again and again and again and again_ *He sighs*

...

*All spoken*

**Douglas - **_Come on, really, move faster_

**Mirella - **_Forget it, I'm not running over any bunnies!_

**Luiza - **_Then find another way!_

**Guilherme - **_*Dizzy* I see so many pretty staws_

...

**Ana - **_I shoulda listened when my good 'ol pop said_

_"Why don't you spend this time studying instead?"_

**Douglas - **_Now my hopes have all vanished and my dreams have all died_

_As we're riding this wicked- wacky whacked Totem Pole Ride_

**Luiza - **_Could this get any worse?_

**Nicollas - **_We're risking our lives, yes we're close to die_

_Just for the sake of a few verses (ooh-ooh)_

**Mirella - ***Struggling to maneuver the Totem* _God, that's a bunny, oh no, don't hit the deer_

_Avoid the bear, oh please, squirrel don't fear_

**Rebecca -**_They said it's good to be famous... well, I guess that they lied_

**Everyone - **_Now that we're riding in this Totem Pole Ride_

_We're truly riding in this Totem Pole Ride!_

_..._

* * *

**(The Outhouse - I'm singing in the Rain!)**

Mirella - *Excited* "Although I was on the verge of getting really mad at Luiza, I gotta say, I liked this singing thing"

Nicollas - "See, that's why there shouldn't be any singing, because the people here suck at singing!"

The Duck - "I should be there singing with them, but Lucas won't let me. He said something about wanting to keep the songs at a T rating tops" *He facewings*

* * *

The two teams, after remembering what they were doing after the song, were tied neck to neck and were getting near the finish line.

Lucas congratulated them "Good job, guys! I bet the viewers are gonna love that! Not sure, though, since I didn't bothered listening!" He laughed through the speaker

"Oh, shut up! Do you know how I loathe you, you stupid piece of sh-" Nicollas hollered, but was interrupted when a ram from the side by Mirella knocked his Totem sideways. His Totem then hit a rock and was sent flying upwards...

...

...right into the good cabin, making a big mess.

"Good job, Mirella!" Luiza said sarcastically "Now they got there first, and your butt is SO out of the camp tonight!"

Mirella said nothing, just swallowed in fear, while Rebecca shrieked "That's nothing! They destroyed OUR cabin!"

"That's not a good sight!" Ana almost began to sob at the not so good sight of the wrecked cabin.

The boys, thrown to the ground with the crash, were all most knocked out and unable to move. After a while, Diogo was the first to regain his senses, and stood up.

After he realized what happened, and that the challenge was still going on, he stumbled towards the Totem and began to push it towards the stump in front of the previously good cabin.

"Come on, they're still..." He said, in-between pants and sighs "...they're still a bit far, I can do this!"

The girls' Totem Pole reached the campgrounds as soon as Diogo was finishing placing the Totem on the designed spot.

He pumped his fists in the air and fell backwards "I... I did it!"

"NICE JOB, MIRELLA!" Luiza hollered "THEY WON!" She threw her arms in the air

"But, but the cabin!" Rebecca was almost sobbing

"Well, Diogo, I'm afraid you didn't do it." A mysterious figure said, chuckling, and still dripping water. The figure pushed the boys' pole off the stump, revealing another backpack already there beforehand. "You're a bit too late"

Diogo cursed quietly, and the host casually approached them in a golf kart "And, as much as I hate to say it, thanks to Cecília plan of almost killing herself, the girls won!" He muttered a few profanities under his breath as Cecília stepped closer to them.

"Thank you." She politely said "I suppose we're safe from elimination?"

Lucas was a bit angry, but said to her without making it noticeable "Yes, you are. As for the boys, they get to vote someone off tonight. Which is just GREAT." He said, as he handed the money to the duck, who quacked happily

"Okay, I'm not gonna bother asking" Cecília, weirded out, said

"Yeah, you shouldn't" The host shrugged "Boys, I'm ashamed of you. You were given every chance possible, and you still managed to screw up _badly_. I can't say how happy I am that one of you losers that made me lose 20 bucks is gonna lose the chance at the prize."

Rebecca whined "I'm still not happy! They destroyed our cabin, where we'll sleep now?"

The host grinned, and another cabin replaced the wrecked one. This new shack was just as bad as the other one, and the girls began to complain. "Not my fault, you can blame Mirella for making the boys crash into the good cabin, and we're not paying for another good one!"

The girls glared daggers at the person with the mentioned name.

* * *

**(The Outhouse - Shack Wreck)**

Lucas - "Not that I was gonna blow up the good cabin after the challenge anyway" He grins

Mirella - *Holding a glass cup* "Why is he out to get me, may I ask?"

Lucas - *Holding a videotape* "Because you and Cecília made me lost 20 bucks!"

* * *

The losing team groaned as they were carried to the Cafeteria by the girls, the host, and a duck. Pedro was brought there a bit later, soaking wet. As soon as they were all there reunited, the host appeared near them.

"Guys, you got ten minutes to cast your vote in the Outhouse. After you're all done, I'll call you to the elimination area."

Lucas left, but the boys remained silent for a while.

Nicollas was the first to speak up "So, who's getting the boot?"

Diogo pointed at a figure "Isn't it obvious?" He pointed at Pedro "Sorry, but you didn't helped us"

Pedro was taken aback "Look, I was trying to get more information"

"Also scared to death to ride the Totem Pole"

"_On the totem pole ride" _Rodrigo casually sang, receiving glares from the other contestants "What, I'm not bothered with the singing. As far as I'm concerned, he could be doing worse stuff, like making us eat live bugs!"

"You don't give him any ideas!" Diogo said, angry

"Why don't we vote you off?" Guilherme asked "I mean, if you had put the pole on the stump a few moments earlier, we would have won!"

"But I was the only one to get up and try to put the Totem there anyway. I think I deserve some recognition by not getting kicked out" He crossed his arms, Guilherme just sighed.

"Well, and to think this could all had been avoided" Guilherme shyly remarked "If you've listened to me back then"

He received confused stares, which turned into angry ones.

"You had the idea of getting only the backpack, and jumping off the cliff?" Nicollas asked, angry

"Yes, but you didn't listened to me. You kept ignoring me and shushing me!" Guilherme replied, irritaded

"Because you usually come up with stupid things! Why didn't you told us anyway?" Douglas clenched his fists.

"Because you didn't let me!"

"It's okay" Diogo patted Guilherme's shoulder "At least now we know who we should be voting off tonight" He grinned

Diogo stood up and left the cafeteria, soon followed by the other boys. Guilherme was the only one who stayed there, looking downcast.

* * *

**(The Outhouse - We also had the idea to do** **that) **

Diogo - *Cackling madly* "Nice one, Guilherme. We didn't even had a reason to vote for you previously, but you managed to give us one!"

Guilherme - *Looking down, depressed* "Major screw-up back there, right?"

* * *

Still at the cafeteria, most girls were also silent, with all of them (except Cecília) occasionally glaring at Mirella. Luiza broke the silence.

"You should be thanking Cecília, Mirella" She said, tapping her fingers impatiently "Otherwise we would have lost, and you know you would be out of here"

A few of the other girls agreed silently, by nodding their head. Cecília looked at Mirella, with a slight smile.

Mirella just shrunk in her chair

* * *

**(The Outhouse - We didn't had the idea to do that, though) **

Mirella - *Arms crossed* "That's fantastic! Besides Cecília, I did almost all the job for our team today, and I also put the boys out of game, but because I smashed the cabin, they're gonna act like I was useless?"

Rebecca - *Sobbing lightly* "It was just a cabin, just a cabin" *She bursts into tears* "But it was a really good cabin!"

Cecília - "Great, Mirella is vulnerable, and she is now perfect to be a disposable ally" *She snaps her fingers* "I'll have to talk to her later*

* * *

**(Elimination Area)**

The host was standing near a campfire, glaring at the boys. He exclaimed, arms crossed, tapping his foot "Welcome to your first Dart Ceremony"

"How do you feel?"

Most of the guys grunted or just rolled their eyes. Two were devastated, though.

The host shrugged "Good, you should feel that way, because you made me lost some money" He stopped for a while, and carried on. He whipped out a platter with a few darts on it, and then got a Dart Gun from his pocket

"There are 6 normal darts on this platter, and by normal, I mean darts that will put you to sleep as soon as they hit you. Just to make sure you don't meddle with anything"

"Really, sleeping darts?" Nicollas cursed "And what does that has to do with the camp-theme? Marshmallows would be more appropriate!"

"That's because I like to make things different, and Marshmallows are really cliché"

Lucas shrugged, while Aécio yelled "_hipster!"_

"Anyway, one of you seven losers will not receive a dart, and that means this person's out of the game, meaning that person is the biggest loser ever"

A really rusty swan boat approached the dock, near the campfire. The host cleared his throat "And whoever's out of the game, must ride the Swan-Boat of Sorrow, Suffering and other S-Named Things that represent Sad Things, not to return EVER"

"Gee, that's a creative name" Douglas rolled his eyes.

"And by ever he probably means someone is coming back later on" Diogo remarked, and the host glared at him

"Nope, no one's returning, and I mean it. But enough of that, let's see who is safe!"

Pedro was looking down, biting his nails. Guilherme was even more worried, kicking the ground. Diogo seemed unphased, and everyone else looked pretty confident.

"Meh, no reason for me to leave, so I don't care" Aécio said, but the host interrupted him.

"You could be surprised... but yeah, you're right, you're not leaving" He whipped out his gun, put a dart on it, and shot Aécio with a dart. As soon as the dart hit him, Aécio was knocked out and began snoring.

"Those who are also not voted off were..."

"Nicollas" The fat geek shrugged, got hit with the dart, and fell face-first on the ground.

"Douglas" The brunette geek pumped his fists, got hit, and fell backwards.

"Diogo" He smiled, but was knocked out pretty quickly after.

"And Rodrigo..." The other geek didn't noticed a thing, since he was playing with his 3DS. After he got hit, he just slept in place, his fingers still playing with the console.

The host grinned sadistically. "So that leaves you two!" He pointed at Pedro and Guilherme "Who is gonna be kicked off _Playing With The Belgian _first? Who is gonna be the loser to lose them all? Who is gonna get teased a lot when they get back home?"

Pedro sighed in defeat, while Guilherme flinched, looking like he was about to blow up.

"The last winner of tonight, and the one to continue participation in this show so greatly named after me, is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Pedro."

The musician sighed happily, before yelling out "I WON, THAT'S AWESOM-" And then he was knocked to the ground with the dart. Guilherme looked sick, but stood up, defeated.

"And that's the final call, Guilherme, you're out."

Guilherme didn't say a word, he just went to the swan ride. The host looked at him mockingly.

The host said, patting his shoulder "I really feel sorry for you, but tell me, how does it feel to be the first one voted off?"

"Bad... and it wasn't even really my fault"

"Oh, I think we can agree it was your fau-"

"NO IT WASN'T, SERIOUSLY!" Guilherme entered the Swan Boat, crossed his arms and buffed. The host cackled evily.

"Good. But you know, that was an interruption." Guilherme's eyes got wide-open, and Lucas grinned viciously "Strike three." The host took out a remote, and pressed it. The Swan-Ride rocketed off the dock, and was out of sight right after.

"And so, that settles it. Guilherme was the first gone. Not surprised, really. But things are just getting started. What will Mirella do, since she made a LOT of mortal enemies so far? And will Cecília continue with that smug attitude? And will I win a bet next time? Who knows? I don't! But you will! So tune in next time, for more _**PLAYING WITH THE BELGIAN!**_" He threw his hands in the air, and grinned "I love saying that"

* * *

**(The Outhouse - And then there were twelve)**

Cecília - *Shrugging* "Well, I actually got to be glad that he was voted off. Now finally my IQ points will start to rise again."

Diogo - *Rubbing his neck* "Man, it's gonna be hard to get used to this" *He rubs his hands* "Anyway, things are working quite well. There are three people who are most likely to go next, too!"

"Mirella got a major feud with her Team, everyone is glaring at Luiza for being so rude and loud, and Pedro, well, he didn't helped with the challenge, and I'm sure he's just going to sleep most of the time. I'm sure he's at least scared from his position tonight!"

"This is perfect, and slowly, I'll climb my way to the top"

* * *

**Votes:**

**Aécio **- Guilherme

**Diogo **- Pedro

**Douglas **- Guilherme

**Guilherme **- Pedro

**Nicollas **- Pedro

**Pedro **- Guilherme

**Rodrigo **- Guilherme

Guilherme - 4

Pedro - 3

**Voted Off List** - Guilherme

* * *

**[1] **Leeroy Jenkins basically means "Rush into battle without a strategy". It's a gaming meme, and it's fitting for our favourite nerd. It's a refence to a World of Warcraft video.

* * *

**Note: **This chapter was originally going to have a third part, featuring a side-challenge for immunity, but I decided against it halfway through the second part. Not only it would be relatively short, since we don't have that much scheming or conflicts so far, but it would still be a bit bland.

I'm also sorry that we didn't got to see much of the _challenge _anyway. This was a chapter mostly intended to introduce the character's personalities, how the game works, places, the music mechanic, and how the elimination works. Next chapters will be more dynamic, featuring longer and more exciting challenges and more interaction between the contestants.

Also, sorry for any Guilherme fans, if there are any. He was a character I decided to put at the last moment, and he's one year below every other character in school, since he failed on school one time. Most of the other characters make fun of that IRL, and because of that, and because he didn't helped with the challenge, the people voted him off.

I'm actually having the actual characters to vote on who they want to leave, except if it's an elimination needed for the plot. So I also have no clue on how upcoming events may change.

And finally, if you can, make sure to review, I would really appreciate that. Point out any grammar erros if you find them, too.

* * *

**Next Time: **Friendships are made on Racing Cars.


	3. Ch 2, Pt 1: No Need For Speed

**Disclaimer -** I do not own Total Drama neither the concept of teens competing in a reality-show, throwing up, making drama, and almost dying in the process. Teletoon, Cartoon Network and Fresh TV do that. So yeah. No profit is being made through this story, although I would be a-okay if you decide to give some... ah, forget it. So yeah, do not try these stuff at home. It could be bad. For your health, you know.

**Rating Warning -** Those who enter, beware. There will be cursing (albeit not so much), mild sexual references, violence, throwing up, and some campers getting really messed up. And in this particular chapter, racing cars, and ponies.

_Without further ado, rock on!_

* * *

**Chapter 03 (Day 02, Part 1) - Insert Random Car Pun**

* * *

That Belgian Dude, _ahem_, Lucas, was standing beneath the entrance to Camp Kämp. It was a calmer day than the previous one, the animals were now relaxing in their homes, the contestants were sleeping, albeit not for long.

The host threw his hands upwards and flashed his usual grin. "Greetings and salutations, boys, girls, cats, both, and other people! Last time, on Playing With The Belgian, we had a wild start! Met our 13 fierce competitors! Some were happy to be here, some were not, and who am I to blame them?"

"They came to Camp Kämp-_which is still a really sucky name, I may add- _in a really sucky bus, had to run from a bunny that shoots heat-seeking laser beams, got the news that there wouldn't be any permanent teams, and then had to go downhill carrying a backpack"

"Cecília, our resident schemer, put her scheming schemes to scheme, and told to everyone how the "fastest" way would be riding the log all the way downhill, backpack and all. She was actually thinking of another thing, though, and the boys fell right into her trap"

"Darn shame, though, made me lost 20 bucks" He then cleared his throat

"Cecília snapped some vines and threw them to Mirella, making her the 'driver' of the Girls Totem Pole, leading to some inner team conflicts" He wipes a tear out of his eye "And boy was it _good!_"

"While Cecília took the plunge by jumping off the cliff, and making it to the campgrounds way before anyone else, most of the remaining contestants engaged on a Totem Pole Race, and there was some singing on the middle"

"Mirella, though, without wanting to hurt any animals, made her own team get angry at her, despise the fact they wouldn't lose anyway. But what _really _pissed off the girls was the following"

He takes out a miniature from the good cabin and throws it into the ground "Mirella hit the boys' Totem Pole, making the guys hit a rock and fly off the hill, completely wrecking any chance of the girls getting good acommodations for the rest of their stay"

"And boy, some of them got truly _pissed _at Mirella. Cecília took the opportunity to make some more scheming and try to fish Mirella into an alliance. Will it work? I don't know! Hopefully, as that's good for the ratings!"

"But anyway, after the challenge, the boys got angry at Guilherme for having an idea-_shockingly- _on how to win, and not telling them. He then contested that everyone would keep ignoring him"

The host shrugged "Not that I blame them anyway, that guy gets on my nerves!"

"So right after that, the guys had to vote someone off, and no surprise, Guilherme got the boot. If he only had kept his mouth shut, he could have lasted for another day. And today is another day! And today, the campers will have to actually race in some special designed karts, all around the campgrounds! Teams will change, and hopefully, even more conflicts will arise! Who will win? Who will lose? And who will get the boot? Find out, right here, right now, at"

_"PLAYING"_

_"WITH"_

_"THE"_

_"BANANAS!"_

He chuckled, and got some weird stares from off-camera. He then sighed "Okay, that's a thing I got from reading a story! Don't blame me!"

_(Cue the theme song, and we're set)_

* * *

**(Last Night, Girls' Cabin)**

It had been a tough day, even with a victory, and the girls were pretty tired. As they entered the cabin they realized it was as bad on the inside as it was on the outside. There were broken planks on the ground, trash scattered about, and stains on the walls. There were three bunk beds, two on the right side, and one on the left side.

"Great" Groaned Luiza "Nice to see what we get instead of what we should have gotten" She cast a glare towards Mirella, who shrugged it off.

Thaís chimed in, while patting a blue flower she got from the garden in front of the cabin "And, I'm not obsessed, but this place really needs to be cleaned"

"Whatever" Cecília pointed out "We won, and at least we're all here for another day"

"She has a point, although I'm still pretty bummed about having to stay in here" Rebecca sighed "It's just... not good..." She shuddered.

"Still, whatever" Cecília rolled her eyes "But now that we are all here, I have something to say"

"What is it?" Ana asked, after resting her bags near a bottom bed, and quickly snatching her iPhone out of it.

"What about a girl alliance?"

"And by that you mean...?" Thaís raised an eyebrow, confused.

Cecília managed to hold back the urge to facepalm "Hum... It's rather simple. The teams will be changing, and it's not likely that it will be boys vs. girls again" She clears her throat.

"So... it's kinda certain that at least one of us girls will be at the chopping block on future challenges. Basically, if you have the opportunity, try to vote off one of the boys"

"Well..." Luiza pondered "Alliances are kinda known for backstabbing and stuff. How do we know you're not going to do that?"

"Because I'm flatly stating that I don't have any intentions to take any of you with me to the final challenge" Cecília glared at her, with a serious tone "We'll keep voting together until every boy is off the island, then it's a free for all."

"Aren't you being, you know, sexist?" Rebecca asked

"Not at all, it's mainly because, since we'll be sharing a cabin throughout the competition, it will be easier to discuss strategies" She scoffs, and adds "But I can't stand most of the guys here either, so there's that too"

"Hey!" Luiza said, fuming "Some are my friends!"

"Well, I can't stand most of _your friends _then. That simple. They're annoying, and besides one or two, they don't seem to have interest in the competition, while unlike them, I plan on winning" This comment got a few nasty glares from the other girls, but Cecília didn't care, she noticed them, though, and pointed out

"You can refuse, anyway, I'm not forcing anyone to do anything here. Though keep in my mind that we won't protect you in case you have the risk of getting voted off"

Some of the girls looked at each other. Mirella was the first to speak up, while putting a blue flower to her hair.

"I guess I'll join you, then. I mean, you did won the challenge for us"

Rebecca also accepted the offer, and a bit later, so did Ana.

"Good. Glad to see there's a few people with common sense between us." Cecília said "And you two, are you really going to back down?" She raised an eyebrow

"I'll think about it..." Thaís muttered quietly

Luiza just crossed her arms "No way, you're probably wanting to trick us, and I'm not making an alliance with someone who made us lose the good cabin!" She stormed out the door.

"Geez, like a baby, throwing a temper tantrum over naught" Cecília remarked, rolling her eyes.

* * *

**(The Outhouse - Not a baby, not throwing a temper tantrum)**

Luiza - *Rolling her eyes* "Like I'm gonna fall for _that._ I've seen these kinds of shows, and alliance means bad things. Either it fails completely or you get backstabbed at the end. Not buying that.

Cecília - "So Luiza is not willing to cooperate? Well, she won't last much longer with that attitude"

Mirella - "I'm quite a target for everyone here, so sticking with Cecília won't do me any bad... hopefully"

* * *

**(Last Night, Boys' Cabin)**

Their bags were scattered around the messy cabin, and the boys were sleeping on the floor, being thrown there after the elimination ceremony was over. Slowly, one by one they woke up, rubbing their necks in the process.

"Owie, that bug sting sure hurt" Pedro complained "And suddenly, teleport" He added, after realizing they were no longer there.

"It's a high-level skill, I wonder how many Mana Potions he used to bring us all here" Rodrigo joked, his neck still sore, but quickly grabbed his 3DS from his bag

There was silence, as no one had anything to talk about

"Meh.. anyone else feels glad Guilherme is gone?" Diogo asked, trying to break the ice

"No one cares, because you're black" Aécio teased the black boy, half-heartedly "Man, I can't even think of good jokes. Being safe is great, but being up for elimination just sucks!"

"I share that feeling, but... Okay..." He shrugged "Dibs on the top bunk!"

* * *

**(The Outhouse - Awkward...)**

Nicollas - "Boy, it sure was awkward back there" *He sighs* "I mean, we do have a few subjects to talk about, but after losing the first challenge and being shot in the neck with a paralyzing dart gun, I don't think any of us had the mood to do so"

"If only we had some card game"

Aécio - "Man, I gotta find a way to not get hit by this dart again! I'm so tired I'm not even having fun in making racist jokes..." He pouts like a puppy

Diogo - *He sighs* "It's okay, a 100 grand is worth working with Aécio for a while, even if he is a complete idiot..."

Pedro - *Snoring loudly*

* * *

**(Following Morning, Girls' Cabin)**

The sun began to rise, announcing a brand new day at Camp Kämpp. And with a new day, the campers expected a new challenge. In the girls cabin, at least for the meantime, things were calm. Cecília was the first to wake up, and dropped down from the top bunk of the bed.

"Morning, girls, rise and shine!" She exclaimed, while stretching "You can rest a bit longer, but keep in mind that Lucas can call us for another challenge any time"

Some of the girls woke up with the speech, others didn't even flinched. Ana, with bags under her eyes, remarked  
"Oh, I wanted five more minutes"

Cecília rolled her eyes "Whatever, sleep more if you must" She then reached for her bag, and pulled some sneakers out of it "I'm off for a shower and a morning jog. See you all at breakfeast!"

And squadallah, she was off. Mirella got up from her bed below Cecília, and stretched a bit too

"I think I should hit the road, too. Don't want to be tired for whatever we must do next" Mirella quickly got out of the cabin.

"Boy, if the challenges keep getting harder, by Day 5 we'll probably be wrestling a bear bare-handed" Rebecca said, yawning in between words, but still chuckling at her own joke "Still, hopefully it's nothing too bad"

"We can hope" Ana sighed

* * *

**(The Outhouse - Boy, that is un-bear-able *snicker*)**

Mirella - *Her head is resting on her hand* "Truth is, I wanted to get out of there as quick as I could. Some of the girls are still pretty irked about losing the cabin, and I don't want to get on their nerves." *She gulps, nervously* "I hope I get immunity today, whatever the challenge is"

Cecília - *Jogging in place* "Rise and shine, everyone, another day, another victory!"

Ana - *Playing Temple Run* "Insert something related to waking up to be edited in right after we do so" *She smirks to the camera*

* * *

**(Following Morning, Boys' Cabin)**

Rodrigo was the first to get up, after a good night of sleep. He yawned and then jumped out of the top bunk. "Hm... everyone is still sleeping, maybe I can pull some pranks!" He chuckled evily, and let out a small evil laugh "Mwahaha-*cough*" He suddenly coughs, and looks downcast "Man, I need to rehearse that"

He then takes a permanent marker out of his pocket "Time to make some evil!" He snickers, and then draws a moustache in someone's face. He then throws the marker to the corner of the room

"Congratulations, Rodrigo, you have surpassed your previous level of evilness... now back to Mario Kart."

He whips his 3DS from his bag and turns it on.

Unfortunately, the sound of the game was fairly loud, somehow waking up Douglas, who was in the bottom bed of the bunk.

"Ow!" The brunette geek yelped at the sudden burst of music and jumped up, hitting his noggin at the bottom of the top bed "What was that for?" He muttered, rubbing his head in pain

"Oh, nothing, just playing some 3DS"

Douglas snarled "Well, keep the volume down, I'm trying to sleep!"

"Well, you sleepy head, do you know what time it is?" Rodrigo said, jokingly

"No..." Douglas hissed, a bit quietly, not to wake up the other roommates "What time is it?"

"I got absolutely no clue" Rodrigo laughed, and Douglas got pissed off.

"Well, let me sleep then, jerk"

"Go ahead, no one's stopping you"

Douglas rolled his eyes, and lied down on the bed again. He tried to go back to sleep, but didn't managed to. Not only the sound of red shells were constant, but he was also unconfortable in the lumpy mattress. "Darn it" Douglas got out of the bed, complaining.

"I guess there's no way to fight it, then" He looked at Rodrigo, still a bit angry, but then checked his cellphone "According to this, it's almost 8 am, probably breakfeast around here, so I'm off for the showers. See you later."

"Wait!" Rodrigo called out to his friend

"What?" Douglas turned around, irked

"Want to wake up everyone else?" He grinned viciously, raising a bucket full of water. Douglas stopped and thought for a moment, then smirked

"You got yourself a deal"

* * *

**(The Outhouse - Soaking Wet)**

Douglas - "Rodrigo ain't a bad guy, but he's a tad oblivious. I will try to take him, along Pedro, to the finals. Not that they'd win, anyway, but so they could get at least third place"

Nicollas - *Still dripping, with a hand-drawn moustache on his arm* "Oh, how I loathe those bastards" *He then glances at his arm* "What? Someone drew something in me, again?" *He sighs, then laughs*

"Well, at least is original"

Aécio - *Shaking his fists at the camera* "Who dares take me out of dream land? There was Nutella, and I missed it!" *He pouts like a puppy*

* * *

Soon, the cabin was mois, and the other guys were getting out of bed, dripping water, coughing and complaining. Rodrigo and Douglas were long gone after throwing the liquid at everyone.

Nicollas spoke up "Why, I ask, why!" He groaned

"A better question would be who" Diogo remaked, angry

"A better question would be why aren't you white?" Aécio asked, grinning

"Wait, what?" Diogo was confused "Why am I not white? What do you mean?"

"Oh, I just thought the water would get the dirt off your body, but apparently not" Pedro and Nicollas chuckled at Aécio's joke

Pedro smiled, wiping a tear from his eye "Boy, Aécio, you're really making a fool out of yourself on TV. People might hate you for that"

"I'm just joking anyway" Aécio shrugged

"Yes, yes, very funny" Diogo said, rolling his eyes "But still, really, who woke us up?"

"Probably Rodrigo and Douglas, they're not here, are they?" Nicollas stated the obvious

"Yes, but still, it could have been Lucas" He tapped his chin, thinking "Maybe those two got out earlier than us, or maybe the challenge is to rescue them or something like that"

"Still, I doubt it"

"Whatever" Diogo just shrugged, but then smirked, pointing at Nicollas' arm "By the way, nice moustache"

Nicollas looked at his arm, chuckled and said "Gee, thanks, I think it really adds to my personality"

* * *

**(The Outhouse - I wish I had a moustache)**

Diogo - *Rubbing his hands* "Sure, I knew it was the two of them, but maybe they'll vote with me if I save them once from elimination"

Lucas - *He looks irked* "How did Diogo knew there was going to be a "rescue them" challenge?" *He stops, and looks around nervously "I mean, not that there'd be one in the first place, hehe..."

* * *

**(Cafeteria)**

The cafeteria had two 6 person tables laid out, as well as an access to the kitchen. Inside, the chef was preparing with gusto the food he'd serve for the contestants, and slowly but surely, they began to head to there. Rodrigo and Douglas were the first to enter, and sat on the left table. There was a bottle with green liquid there for apparent no reason

"So, what do you think the challenge is going to be, today?" Rodrigo asked

"How could I possibly know?" Douglas raised an eyebrow

"Just take a guess, sheesh" Rodrigo replied, a bit irked "You don't need to get defensive at every statement"

"I am not-" He crosses his arms, but realizes something "Yeah, you are right, I guess I am. I mean, this is a game, though, and I bet someone will try to get into an alliance with me just to get further in the game, maybe even trying to backstab me later on"

"Don't worry about that for now, just worry about winning challenges. I hope it has to do with videogames, and it's a likely guess, since Lucas likes them as well"

"You're probably right, and it would be nice to see a First Person Shooter based challenge. I'm quite good with a paintball gun" Douglas remarked, proudly.

Rodrigo chuckled "Cha' Right"

Mirella entered the cafeteria a bit later, still a bit worried. She then glanced over at Rodrigo, and smirked, still sitting on the other table, though.

Rodrigo noticed her smirk, but tried to ignore it. However, he failed to do so, though, so he leaned closer to Douglas and whispered to him.

"Hey... you know how previously, in school, there were all these rumors that I liked Mirella and she liked me?"

Douglas was confused, but nodded "Yes, go on"

Rodrigo looked around him, and then continued "Well, I'm afraid Lucas brings that up, in order to try to raise the ratings" He then clears his throat and continues

"I mean, these reality-shows usually have romance on them, so I'm sure he'll try to stir some couples up"

"I wouldn't worry about it so much, just try to ignore it and he'll probably let it go" Douglas shrugged, trying to hold the urge of saying something he could regret. He then added

"And as long as Ana and Aécio are here, you should be safe from any couple-related issues, they're way more fun to tease" He laughed a bit

"I guess you're right" Rodrigo said, rubbing his shoulder "I'm still a bit uncomfortable, though"

* * *

**(The Outhouse - Pair us up!)**

Mirella - *She smacks her lips* "I may have started this game with the wrong foot, but there's nothing stopping me from actually enjoying it. This will be like a party, anyway, right?" *She stops, and thinks*

"A big, complicated and dangerous party, but nevertheless, still a party"

Rodrigo - "I really hope he won't try to do anything funny. I can only hope"

Douglas - *His hands are behind his head* "And that's why I don't give a damn"

* * *

A few moments later, Ana and Rebecca joined the Cafeteria. Rebecca sat near Mirella and Ana joined the guys. Right after them, all the guys except for Pedro entered the place as well.

"You two-" Nicollas pointed at Rodrigo and Douglas "-Do you know anything about, you know, a bucket of water?" He asked, fuming

"Um... sorry to say I can't help you" Rodrigo lied, tapping random buttons on the 3DS. He taps his chin in thought

"Although I did see Lucas approaching the cabins earlier. It's just up his lane, really"

"Hm... I'll trust you for now" Nicollas said, not looking exactly convinced

"See, told you" Diogo added, and then glanced at the culprits "They were trying to blame you, but I stood by your side!" He puffed his chest, and Nicollas and Aécio exchanged confused glances.

"Gee, thanks" Douglas said in monotone "I guess we should just wait for breakfeast, then?"

"Indeed we should. But I wouldn't hold any hopes of having edible stuff" The jolly geek said "I mean, we're on a camp after all"

* * *

**(The Outhouse - In a Camp, after all)**

Nicollas - *Rolling his eyes* "Yeah, I don't believe them. At all. No chance. It was them, and I'm gonna prove it"

Diogo - "So two people are already falling into my tricks? Well, just hand me the prize, then" *He rubs his hands viciously*

Douglas - "Diogo has to be pretty oblivious if he thinks I'm falling into his tricks. I'm not being backstabbed in this game, and the only person standing on my way to the 100 grand is myself!" *He stops and sighs*

"I jynxed it, didn't I?"

Lucas - "That's not up my lane!" *He growls angrily* "Okay, that totally is and I wish I'd have thought of that, but still!"

* * *

A few moments later the remaining contestants got to the cafeteria. On the left table Rodrigo, Pedro and Douglas sat on one side, and Ana, Nicollas and Aécio opposite them.

On the right table Mirella was on one side along Cecília, who had returned from her jog, and Rebecca. On the opposite side, Diogo was chatting with Luiza and Thaís. Cecília was eyeing them suspiciously.

"So... you're telling me the girls have an alliance" Diogo tried to sum all the things Luiza said to him

"Indeed, I want to warn you all, so you actually stand a fair chance" She replied

"Well, I'm glad that you told that to us, and I'll warn the guys later" He then raised an eyebrow "But isn't Cecília gonna be mad at you for ratting her out?"

"She can be mad as long as she wants, but I don't care. I'm not here to be backstabbed by a so-called "A" Student." She huffed and puffed, crossing her arms

"Still..." Thaís spoke up "It would be wise to make her lose as quickly as possible. Trying to make an alliance so quickly just seems... wrong..."

"I know what you mean" Diogo smiled falsely "Alliances don't have a good name as most are usually associated with cheating and such" He patted Luiza's shoulder "Again, thanks, you've been of help"

"No problem" Luiza giggled "Just want to make this game a fair one"

Cecília overheard parts of the conversation, but not enough to understand she was ratting her out.

* * *

**(The Outhouse - Rats, out!)**

Cecília - *Resting her head on her hand* "From what I heard, those three have an alliance. That's not good, specially with all this team switching. We still have one more person, though"

Luiza - "I really hope she gets what she deserves"

Diogo - *Shaking his head in disapproval* "Poor naive Luiza. She just gave me a major weapon to advance in the game. Of course I'm not telling about the alliance to anyone, because otherwise Cecília would be gone."

"And that wouldn't be good, you see. Since I know about her alliance, I can easily tell her I'll rat her out if she doesn't vote for who I want, and then she would be gone. So in order to stay on the game, she'll do what I want"

"I completely own this game" *He punches the table, leaving a dent, and his hand sore* "Owch!"

* * *

The campers were chatting on the cafeteria, until their beloved host stepped up "Greetings and salutations, and I congratulate you all for making it past day one!"

"Not that it was hard beating the boys!" Cecília snickered

"Oh, shut up" Douglas snarled, crossing his arms

"And good to see there's some tension!" The host clapped his hands

"Anyway, it's time for your morning slop. Get in line, get your food, edible or not, and chow it down! You might want to have some energy for today's challenge" He grins viciously "And, I'll tell you something. Some of you are going to enjoy it!"

"And what about those who don't?" Ana asked, smirking

"Then they all can go die in a fire for all I care" The host shrugged "I don't aim to please everyone, you are the ones that should be aiming to please me!" He laughed, receiving some evil glares from the contestants

"But moving on, it's time to eat!"

Groaning, the 12 remaining campers formed a line, and each received a full-plate of brown jelly. Some began poking on their food with a fork, unsure if it was safe to it.

"I had never seen brown jelly before" Nicollas pointed out "Interesting"

"And unsanitary" Rebecca complained "No way I'm eating this!"

"Then you might as well starve to death, because I don't think Lucas will give us anything otherwise" Mirella said, quite serious

"The worst part is that statement may as well be true" Thaís shuddered

Nicollas grudgingly swallowed his slop, albeit gagging a bit. He then grinned "Oh, this is not that bad"

The other contestants, naive as teenagers, trusted him and swallowed their 'food' in one go. And boy did they regret it.

"What do you MEAN?!" Douglas yelled, spitting some out "That was terrible!"

"Oh, shut up!" Cecília said, wiping her shirt "Be thankful it's not bad enough for us to throw up!"

"I thought it was good" Nicollas said, shrugging "Guess it takes a fat boy to understand true food"

Rodrigo was one of the few who hadn't touched the brown slop, and instead took a bag of chips and began to eat them. "Yeah, as much as this food looks _lovely _I think I'll stick with my snacks"

Pedro perked his head up from the table, as he was resting his head on it "Can I have some?"

"Sure, why not" Rodrigo gave some chips to the sleepy musician, who quickly nabbed them. The host look rather irked as they weren't suffering with the disgusting food, and was just going to steal all of Rodrigo's snacks, but then he had a better ideai.

In fact, such a good idea that a lightbulb would have appeared over his head if this was a cartoon, and, well, since this _is _one...

* * *

**(The Outhouse - This is not a cartoon, what are you talking about?)**

Nicollas - *Smirking* "Well, if I could eat it, why couldn't they?"

Lucas - *Rubbing his hands together* "You see, Rodrigo and Pedro are one of the 'cool' guys. They don't have enemies and that sucks. So I should tilt the game a bit against them."

* * *

While some of the campers were still groaning from the good and Pedro and Rodrigo were actually being content with their snacks, the host spoke up "And it looks like Rodrigo and Pedro broke a rule" All the other campers began to glare at them

"I mean, _really_, trying to eat _real_, _edible food_, on this show?" He shakes his head disapprovingly "I think you deserve a penalty"

Lucas was grinning like a madman, tapping his feet on the ground. Rodrigo and Pedro looked worried, while everyone else had a mix of emotions

"What... what penalty?" Rodrigo asked, nervously "Please don't tell me it's instant elimination. Or getting fed to the sharks" He gulped

"No, it's something way worse..." The host stated flatly, and everyone was anxious for what the punishment would be. The host cleared his throat and then continued "For eating food from the outside world instead of our lovely campgrounds food, your punishment is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...to keep eating that food!"

The 12 contestants stared blankly, and Rodrigo and Pedro were mouth-agape. A few of the campers managed to balbuciate "_what?_" in disbelief

"That's right" The host clapped, smirking "While everyone else suffers from eating our chef's nasty slop, Rodrigo and Pedro will live like kings, eating real food. I know you're probably angry at them, but try not to resort to killing"

"As good for ratings that would be, I really don't want to deal with a lawsuit" He chuckled at his small joke, while Rodrigo and Pedro tried to hide under the table, and the other contestants casted daggers at them and at the host

* * *

**(The Outhouse - Hidden Snacks go in here)**

Rodrigo - "What? Is Lucas trying to make me lose or something?" *He crosses his arms, angry* "Just snatch the food from me or something, don't make everyone else get angry at us!"

Pedro - *Relaxed* "Cool. We get real food"

Cecília - *Pouding her fists at the wall* "So those two idiots get to share edible things while we must try to eat some army serving without trying to throw up. They're getting what they deserve! Oh, the nerve of some people"

Diogo - "That could be used for my advantage, if I protect them" *He taps his chin in thought* "And maybe I can get them to give some of the food for me"

Lucas - *Chuckling* "Haha, not happening. Only those two get real food. And I do too. And I guess the duck. And the cute intern. But besides them, no one" *He grins*

The Duck - *Quacking* "Did he just call my food _nasty_? Boy wouldn't last a day at the field, I tell you!"

* * *

"Anyway" The host drawed everyone's attention to him. It's time for your second challenge, and you might be happy to know there is a secret on this island. A secretive secret so secret that I have to be secretive while secretly talking about this secret"

"And yet you're just going to spill the beans" Cecília crossed her arms, angry

"Exactly. If you find this secret, which I won't tell you exactly what it is, because you know, it's a secret, you may as well be safe for another day. You can search for it at any time, except on challenge time" He grinned "Which just happens to be right now. So no secretly looking for the secret for now!" Some of the campers groaned

"You have ten minutes to locate the amphitheatre. When everyone gets there, I'll split you all into your new teams, and give you the actual challenge, which, unlike the secretive secret that's so secret, it's not a secret at all!" He giggled "So get going!"

* * *

**(The Outhouse - It's a Secret to Everybody)**

Nicollas - *Facepalming* "So he is now blatantly ripping off the immunity idol from all these other shows? That's great. I wonder what it actually IS though"

Rodrigo - "I think I know what it is. It was actually kinda nice that I woke up earlier, because I had more time to notice something" He laughs "And no, I'm not telling you what it is! It's a secret!"

Rebecca - "Maybe whoever finds the secret gets a better sleeping room!"  
Luiza - *Sighing* "No, the person who finds the secret just gets to save herself from elimination once"  
Rebecca - "How do you know that?" *She giggles* "You're so smart!"  
Luiza - "Why are we both here anyway?"  
Rebecca - "Well, Mirella didn't want to come, and Thaís was too busy talking in british for some reason, so I didn't want to annoy her"

Thaís - "Bloody hell, this challenge might be hard, eh wot" *She stops and realizes* "Why the hell am I talking in british?"

Lucas - "Oh, so _she _touched those? Oh, this is sure to be good. Props to the duck for finding out _that_!" *He flashes a thumbs-up to the camera*

The Duck - *He just bows to the camera*

* * *

**(The Amphitheatre)**

The host was standing on top of a stage, with six piles of hay behind him. He just grinned. "And it looks like our 12 losers are getting closer!"

And the twelve lose- _I mean contestants_ got near the despicable host._  
_

"So, what is our challenge today, mighty beloved host" Ana said sarcastically

"This challenge is made of two parts, the first part giving you either an advantage or a disadvantage on the second part, it all depends on your choices" He giggled "But first, let's split you into teams!"

He tapped his chin "I thought of this for a long time, and came up with a rather creative way to settle the teams, which on this particular task will be made of only two people" The contestants reacted in different ways "Hopefully you haven't made any mortal enemies yet, because one might be sticking with you for the rest of the day!"

* * *

**(The Outhouse - I think the Duck would be a fine partner for me)**

Aécio - /hopefully/ "Maybe I'll get a good buddy, and maybe I'll win for a change"

Cecília - /arms crossed/ "I wonder which freak I'm gonna get paired with"

Mirella - /beaming/ "Hopefully I would be able to make something good out of this challenge"

* * *

"First duo is our resident crash driver Mirella and our resident nerd Nicollas!" The host clapped, happily "Hope you're not at each other's throats by the end of the day!" He grins "Scratch that, I hope you are!"

* * *

**(The Outhouse - Back so soon?)**

Mirella - *Angry* "Well, so much for that"

Rodrigo - "Thank you for not pairing me with her. Last thing I need is more rumors!"

Nicollas - "With great power comes great responsabilities, and Lucas doesn't seem to get that"

* * *

Mirella went over to Nicollas, who didn't looked pleased as well

"Can't I change partners or something?" Nicollas asked, pratically begging

"Nnope!" Said the host "I've thought of these duos for a long time, and that's how they're going to be!"

Nicollas crossed his arms, and Mirella put her hands on her hips

"Don't think I'm glad to be working with you either" She said

"Whatever" Nicollas replied

"Cool, tension" Lucas snickered "Next couple is two complainers, Cecília and Diogo!"

"Hey!" Cecília protested "We're not a couple!" She stops, and continues "And I'm not a complainer!"

"We could be one, though" Diogo said, joking, putting his arm around her shoulder "And yes, you're a complainer" He grinned

"Get away, pervert" Cecília snarled in disgust, and pushed him to the ground

"Ow- What was that for?" Diogo groaned

"That was for being such a pervert!" She threw her hands up in the air in indignation

"Yeah, you show that black boy!" Aécio sniggered

"Whatever, couple, duo, partners in crime, you two are together, whether you like it or not" The host said, grinning deviously "And for the next one, which I'm sure I could call it a couple, Aécio and Ana!"

The two mentioned names looked at each other, and Aécio started to fake some tears

"Why me?" He was acting over-the-top, as if the world had just come to an end

"Because I said so!" The host crossed his arms "Now stand near your partner!"

Aécio did as ordered, and went near Ana, who just whipped her iPhone from her pocket

"Don't think of any funny stuff, whatever challenge it is" She stated flatly

Aécio smirked "I can promise I won't do any funny stuff, but you can't stop a teenager full of hormones to think" He gave a sly smile, and he was replied with a slap to the face

* * *

**(The Outhouse - Slap-Go-Lucky)**

Aécio - "Whatevs, could be worse, and it will be fun to tease her, haha"

Ana - "Of ALL the people I could be stuck with, it had to be him!" *She crosses her arms*

Diogo - "Well, I'm with Cecília, so this shall be a good opportunity for blackmail"

Cecília - "Sure, make me stick with one of the worst competitors here, and no I'm not being racist, I'm ethic and you better know it, but Diogo is fairly useless! Is Lucas trying to rig it against me?"

Lucas - "Maybe... just maybe"

Douglas - "Did anyone realized that these duos are sounding pretty unoriginal?"

* * *

"Next duo, Pedro and Rebecca" Rebecca groaned and Pedro looked a bit downcast when he noticed that. He managed to make a smile, though

"Hey, it's all good, we're friends right?" Pedro said, trying to comfort the girl

"I guess we are" Rebecca smiled half-heartedly

"Okay, this is plain unoriginal" Douglas complained

"You're just jealous because I didn't picked you yet" The host stuck his tongue out to him

"I'll be with Luiza" Douglas smirked

"That's right" The host shrugged and yawned, unphased. Douglas looked at him confused "What, you _really _think I'm gonna throw a temper tantrum for you figuring out that the duos were picked in alphabetical order? I'm no wimp to care about it"

"'Cha right, you keep telling yourself that" Cecília snarled, earning some chuckles

Lucas shrugged "As I said, no temper tantrum" The host just rolled his eyes "And the last duo is obviously Rodrigo and Thaís. I hope you can actually remember that, since most of you are a bit stupid" He chuckled

"Anyway, tell us the challenge. What good is knowing who we are stuck with if we don't even know what we need to do!" Cecília crossed her arms

"Have faith, oh thou impatient one" He pointed to the piles of hay "As I said, this challenge is a two-parter. Your first job is to find a needle in the pile of hay, and yes, it is as hard as it sounds."

He then walked over towards a big red blanket that was covering a fairly large area "As soon as you find the needle, you get to pick one of these remaining karts"

He removes the cover, revealing six karts varying in color, shape and size. Some looked pretty neat, others pretty girly. A few of the contestants began to look forward for the challenge, specially one.

"So we get to drive some of these beasts? That's awesome!" Pedro pumped his fists

"Indeed it is, and I already know which to pick!" Nicollas smiled deviously

"I want that white one!" Rebecca squeed

"No way, white is mine, because white is good!" Aécio giggled

"Hey, don't get all excited, as I said, the order you'll pick the cars depends on how fast you all find the needle in the pile" He scoffed and continued

"So, as soon as you pick your kart, you'll ride through the campgrounds passing by three checkpoints. When you get there, you must do a simple task _with your kart_ to, and then you can proceed to the next one. After the third checkpoint task is complete, just drive back here, and your part in the challenge is over"

"And what would be the rules for winning and losing?" Ana asked, curious

"Good question, Ana, I would give you a cookie if I had one" Some of the campers looked confused at him "The First four duos to get back here win immunity, and the first one gets a special prize. Last two duos will be up for elimination, and will have to send someone home. Sucks to be them, haha!"

"So, before we begin, let me introduce the karts!"

"And you must do that because..." Luiza raised an eyebrow

"I'm getting paid big bucks to do so!"

* * *

**(The Outhouse - How come we aren't getting paid?)**

Lucas - "By the way, Hasbro is great"

Luiza - "Greedy bastard"

* * *

"So" He went over to a purple kart, with sparks stickers on it, and a bunch of purple waves

"The first kart is a purple one, as you can probably see, with a design revolved around stars and magic. It has some pretty useful tricks on its sleeve, if you can look past its color and it's timid shell. I'd advise the contestants that can concentrate the most to pick this one, as it will give you a _big_ advantage"

"Wait, karts have sleeves?" Pedro joked, earning some chuckles. The host just sighed

"Anyway, this kart is called the_ Night Spark_"

Nicollas spoke up, raising an eyebrow "I don't think that's correct" The host shushed him and went over to the next kart

* * *

**(The Outhouse - I don't have a sleeve either)**

Nicollas - "Seriously, this is borderline copyright infrigiment here"

Lucas - "And Hasbro would be even better if they allowed us to use the real names!" *He sticks his tongue to the camera*

* * *

"Next up is a monster jeep kart mashup. Orange, revolved around the hard work in a farm, this little baby is really strong and it will plow through the competition. Made for hills and such. We call it the _Jack of the Apple_" He groans, clearly uncomfortable with the name.

Diogo pumped his fists "Right, we'll plow through the competition"

Cecília glared at him "We're _not_ picking that one"

"But it will give us an advantage!"

"But it won't be fast either!"

"Just shut up!" Diogo said, crossing his arms

Nicollas spoke up once more, a bit more irked now "I mean, really, that's not the name-" The host cut him mid-way.

"Next kart!" He then moved towards another one "This one is a tricky one. It has really good speed, I mean, really _good_ speed, but it can easily crash if you're not careful. It's sort of a tomboy, this one. Not a lesbian, tomboy, there's a difference" This commentary earned some confused glares from the campers

"Please don't mistake one for the other, this kart gets a lot of hate for no reason" He taps his chin "Although a lot of love for no reason too, so who am I to say anything. Anyway, this kart is called the _Rainbow Blitz_"

"Okay, this is just getting ridiculous" Nicollas crossed his arms.

* * *

**(The Outhouse - How can a Kart be a lesbian?)**

Cecília - *Confused* "I say, this is getting ridiculous, colorful karts, karts being lesbians, really, what's in the mind of that freak?"

Lucas - *Sniffing some mushrooms* "Meh, not feeling a thing..."

* * *

"Next kart is a happy one!" He moved towards a pink kart full of candy decorations "It was mostly used for cupcakes delivered, and it always has a happy tune to it. It's also the only kart with a radio, if you'd like to hear some random songs" He shrugged "But beware, because this kart is rather unpredictable. I call it _Sugar Rush Corner_"

"I'll admit that is a witty one, anyway" Nicollas said once more, earning some glares from the contestants "But I like unpredictable, so I think that's my pick"

"We're not picking that one. We're picking another one" Mirella argued

"Trust me, that's the best choice. There is no way we'll lose with that kart" Nicollas said, confident

"If you say so..." Mirella just shrugged "But you're gone if we _do _lose"

"Don't worry, we won't"

* * *

**(The Outhouse - Sugar Rush makes me hyperactive)**

Aécio - "Is there something I'm missing?" *He taps his chin*

Ana - "Boy, nerds are weird" *Still not looking away from Temple Run*

Nicollas - "Brohoof" *He raises his fists to the camera*

Thaís - "I don't understand a bloody thing that wanker said in the last five minutes, eh wot. Although I admit karts are not my cup of tea" *She stops, gasps, and covers her mouth, leaving muffled sounds* "God, it's getting worse!"

* * *

"Only two karts left, although I wouldn't say they're a lot important" The host shrugged "The white one with gems is called _Rare_ and the yellow one with butterflies is called _Flutter Pace_. I would advise not picking those, but they might have some hidden skills"

"The gem filled one is so mine!" Rebecca clenched her fist

"You don't get to keep the gems, though" Pedro pointed out

"Still, but being near them is enough" She giggled impishly

"It's not worth complaining" Nicollas shook his head disapprovingly

"Then you just shouldn't" The host said "Anyway, we don't have all the time in the world, so you better get hurrying to those hay piles" The twelve contestants hurried over to them and began slowly but surely taking some hay out of it. The host turned to the camera and smiled

"So, who is going to get which kart? Is the first person to get the needle getting first place overall, or will they make a dumb choice? Hopefully, to stir things up! Will anyone find the secretive secret? And also, who the hell is getting voted off tonight? Find out the answers to these questions next time on..."

"Playing With The Belgian!" He cheered and the contestants stared at him awkwardly. The host smirked.

* * *

And so ends another chapter. I'm quite content with this one, and how conflicts and friendships are beginning to rise. I, overall, think I did a good job, although not being completely satisfied with the part where the host described the karts. If you can, leave a review, that would be fine and dandy!

If any of you are wondering what Mirella means by "Enjoying the Contest", well, that actually has to do with a side-plot that it's beginning right now. So she may act OOC because of that. In case you're wondering, Thaís talking british also has to do with this side-plot.

There's also a few other side-plots opening up, such as the secretive secret, and some other things that are surprises, so I won't spoil them. I'm still a bit on the edge about pairings, but hopefully, with some tricks, I'll be able to work with them in a good way.

Next time, racing karts! Who gets which one, and who will win?

* * *

And, in case you've forgotten, here are the teams:

_Aécio and Ana_

_Cecília and Diogo_

_Douglas and Luiza_

_Mirella and Nicollas_

_Pedro and Rebecca_

_Rodrigo and Thaís_


End file.
